TRON: A New Uprising
by FireLily1100
Summary: After Able's death, Cyrus returns to end Beck and Tron once and for all. But during these twists and turns of events, the resisitance against Clu grows, and The Uprising begins... BeckXOC & TronX(insert name) (Tron fans should know who I'm talking about. X3)
1. Prologue

** HEY GUYS! Just a little authors note here. :3 I want you all to know this is probably going to be written in a way you're not used to. We (my friend and I) write out stories in a script format. ^^ So, you'll catch on quickly i promise! Oh yes! And please feel free to comment! Tell us what you think and who your favorite character is. X3 Well, AFTER we get some more up anyway. **

Prologue

A program with blue shaggy hair with blue and white lights on her suit and a black ribbon covering where her eyes should be, slowly walked around the city of Purgos. She frowned slightly, stopping by an alley and leaning against the wall, crossing her arms.

Program: Tron...are you there..?

After a short moment of silence, the sound of footsteps were heard, stopping after a few paces.

?: I'm here Margo.

Margo smiled, chuckling.

Margo: Where have you been Tron?

Tron, mask up and in his almost completely black suit stepped into view, looking at Margo.

Tron: I've been around.

Margo faced her head to Tron, smiling.

Margo: When aren't you?

The two began to walk down the alley. Margo's face softened slightly.

Margo: I heard about Able...

Tron looked forward down the slightly dark alley, nodding.

Tron: Able's death was a tragic loss. To Beck, to me, even to the revolution itself...

Margo: ...

Margo sighed, shaking her head slowly.

Margo: This can't be happening.

Tron glanced down at her, stopping and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Tron: We can't control everything Margo...you know that.

Margo nodded.

Margo: I know, I know...

She stayed silent for a moment.

Margo: ...So how is Beck..? He holding up okay?

Tron slowly nodded, rubbing the back of his neck gently.

Tron: Surprisingly, not as bad as I thought. He's grown stronger, mentally and physically.

Margo chuckled, smiling lopsided.

Margo: Reminds me of myself...

Tron smiled under his mask, placing a hand on Margo's hair and ruffling it.

Tron: Yes, but he's less annoying, I thank the Grid for that.

Margo laughed, swatting Tron's hand away slightly.

Margo: Heyyy! XD

Tron chuckled, for once in a very long time. He sighed, looking forward again.

Tron: ...Lately, now more then ever, I think Beck's gotten lonely...

Margo frowned slightly. She patted Tron's arm beginning to walk off.

Margo: ...Then you'll have to stick with him then...alright. I gotta go. I'll meet up with you later with info on Cyrus.

Tron frowned slightly, placing a hand on Margo's shoulder, stopping her from walking any further.

Tron: Speaking of Cyrus...about Beck getting a bodyguard, I was thinking, maybe...

Margo raised an eyebrow slightly, turning her head to face Tron.

Margo: Thinking maybe what?

Tron sighed, his mask switching off. He leaned down next to Margo's ear whispering something into it. Margo made a face.

Margo: O e...Wut? Since when are YOU the love doctor?! XD

Tron sighed, placing a hand over his face.

Tron: Just do it Margo. I think it would be good for Beck.

Margo laughed, nodding.

Margo: Alright alright...sheesh. I haven't heard you talk about love since well...you know.

Tron drew a deep breath, closing his eyes and nodding slightly.

Tron: I...I know.

Margo sighed sadly, forcing a smile as she patted his arm.

Margo: Hey...you never know Tron. You might see her again, one cycle.

Tron looked at Margo, his face gone back into his normal, stern expression.

Tron: Yori's dead, Margo. As much as I want to see her again, all I have are memories...and that's all I'll ever get.

Margo sighed, shaking her head slightly. She began to walk off, a lopsided smile slowly growing.

Margo: You never know Tron! Yori being her crazy perky self; She could pop up at ANY GIVEN MICRO.

She turned around to face Tron, pointing to him as she walked backwards.

Margo: Gotta have faith sometimes Tron! You gotta have faith!

Tron chuckled, nodding as he watched Margo turn back around and walk off.

Tron: Alright, be careful!

Margo waved a hand, laughing.

Margo: Yeah yeah!

Tron looked forward as Margo rounded the bend out of the alley way. He held up five fingers, counting down from five quietly and placing a finger down with each count. When the last finger was put down, there was a lud THUD!

Margo: (in distance) OW! MY FACE!

Tron laughed, shaking his head with a smile. He turned the opposite way, beginning to walk out.

Tron: Good old Margo.

* * *

**WELL! Hope you guys liked the prologue! XD And for the record, me and my friend each have different characters, which i will later post up who does who on my profile, but as of now;**

**Tron- Kayla**

**Margo- Isabel (Bestie Friend. X3)**

**X3 See ya in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter 1 you guys! ^^ I'm gonna try to post a chapter every week, seeing we have already written 6 chapters, working towards the 7th right now. :3 Enjoy and RAR please! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Beck walked into Able's office slowly, placing a hand on Able's desk gently. He sighed, closing his eyes slowly.

?: Beck?

Beck opened his eyes and looked over to see Zed, standing in the doorway. He smiled lopsided, crossing his arms.

Beck: Hey Zed.

Zed waved slightly, stepping inside the office slightly hesitantly. He walked up to Beck with a small smile.

Zed: Hey, how are you feeling..?

Beck shrugged slightly, closing his eyes again.

Beck: I'm alright...

Zed raised an eyebrow slightly with disbelief, crossing his arms.

Zed: You sure? I mean, you JUST found out about Able a couple short cycles ago...

Beck quickly began to walk out of Able's office, not looking at Zed, waving a hand in dismiss.

Beck: (curtly) I said I'm fine Zed! Now leave me alone!

Zed frowned slightly, uncrossing his arms as he took a step forward, reaching a hand out to Beck slightly as he walked out.

Zed: Beck-!

He sighed, shaking his head and looking down.

Zed: Alright, fine. I'll leave you alone then...

Beck stormed across the workshop, clenching his fists tightly. Mara, who was over by the 'Renegade Wanted' poster, looked over at Beck, furrowing a brow slightly when she saw him.

Mara: Beck?

Beck froze. He stood there for a while, not looking at Mara. He suddenly began to run off and out of the workshop, not looking back. Zed walked out of Able's office slowly, and over to Mara, watching as Beck ran out and rezzed his lightcycle, taking off.

Zed: Poor Beck...he must be hurting pretty bad right now...

Mara nodded. Her face tensed as she looked down.

Mara: If it wasnt for the Renegade, he wouldn't BE hurting...

Zed: Mara...don't you think that maybe that WASN'T the Renegade? What if he was framed?

Mara quickly looked at Zed, frowning with anger at Zed's statement.

Mara: But we SAW him Zed. We SAW him!

She looked forward, her face tense with rage.

Mara: (choked up) I'll never forgive him...NEVER.

(Meanwhile in the Outlands)

Beck rode in the Outlands, his face tense and tears threatening to fall down from his eyes. He shook his head, closing his eyes tightly and quickly opening his eyes again in an effort to dry the tears. "Pull yourself together Beck...pull yourself together..." he thought to himself. Beck soon rode up to the blue, slightly transparent railing that formed by the mountain hideout and ZOOMED up to it. He slowly stepped off of his lightcycle as he reached the other side safely, derezzing it back into a baton and beginning to walk over to the elevator that lead into the hideout.  
Once he stepped inside the elevator, and the door closed, he let out a sigh, placing a hand over his eyes.

Beck: (muttering) Able...Zed...Mara...Tron...I let you guys down...I'm sorry...

The elevator door soon opened again, this time at the top of the mountain where the hideout was located. Beck drew a deep breath, standing up straight. He walked out of the elevator and into the main room of the hideout, the stairs off to his right. He walked over to them and began to walk up them, heading over to Tron who was standing in front of the window that overlooked the Outlands. He had obviously been waiting for Beck. He placed his hands behind his back as Beck approached next to him, still looking forward.

Tron: Beck...it's good to see you.

Beck nodded, crossing his arms.

Beck: Hear any word about Cyrus?

Tron looked at Beck, shaking his head slightly.

Tron: None yet.

Beck sighed, nodding again.

Beck: Right...

Tron placed a hand on Beck's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze as he looked forward again.

Tron: Don't worry Beck, we'll find him.

Beck looked at Tron, nodding for a third time.

Beck: Alright...

He looked down slighty, furrowing a brow as he began to remember something.

Beck: Hey, Tron...

Tron glanced at Beck, nodding slightly in acknowledgement.

Tron: Yes?

Beck looked at Tron, making a face.

Beck: You said something about a bodyguard, right? Because of Cyrus still being out there and all...

Tron chuckled lightly, looking down slightly then at Beck, turning around and beginning to walk toward's the top of he stairs.

Tron: I was wondering when you might ask about that.

Beck made a face, slowly turning around to face Tron, beginning to walk after him.

Beck: Wha? What is that supposed to mean?!

A loud laugh was suddenly heard from the bottom of the stairs.

?: AW MAN THAT'S GREAT! XD

Tron looked back at Beck and motioned down the stairs.

Tron: It would be rude if you didn't come and greet them.

Beck furrowed a brow in slight confusion, walking down the steps with Tron. Margo soon walked into view, her head facing up the stairs towards Beck and Tron, smirking smugly.

Margo: So THIS is Beck!

Tron crossed his arms with a smile as the two of them reached the bottom of the stairs, looking at Margo.

Tron: The one and only.

Margo laughed, facing her head up.

Margo: (laughing) HE'S JUST AS SCRAWNY AS YOU WERE! XD

Beck: Wh-What?! ;;;;;

Tron frowned, looking at Margo.

Tron: I was NOT scrawny.

Margo: Were too. X3

Tron sighed with annoyance, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He opened his eyes and looked at Beck, motioning to Margo.

Tron: Beck, this is Margo. An old friend of mine...

Margo held out her hand to Beck dramatically.

Margo: NICE TO MEET YA!

Beck: Er...^^|||;

Beck took Margo's hand cautiously, shaking it. His eyes widened slightly as a realization began to form in Beck's mind.

Beck: Wait; are you my bodyguard?!

Tron chuckled, looking at Beck and shaking his head.

Tron: No Beck. she's not your bodyguard.

Beck sighed slightly with relief.

Beck: Okay...|||||; "Thank you Grid..."

Margo raised an eyebrow slightly and pointed to the elevator.

Margo: Sam's your bodyguard! SAM! HURRY UP AND GET OUT HERE, SHEESH!

?: (in distance) I'M COMING!

A program with blonde, slightly wavy hair, with red highlights ran out of the elevator, smiling. She wore a white cloak that covered her shoulders and part of her chest, and she had blue and light orange light on her suit. She was pretty, as far as programs went.  
Beck's eyes widened the slightest bit when he saw her. He stared at her for a moment and cleared his throat when he began to feel blush crawling up his cheeks.

Beck: *AHEM* U-Um, so you must be my bodyguard then.

The program, Sam, nodded, smiling slightly wider. She walked up to Beck, holding out her hand and closing her eyes.

Sam: Nice to meet you Beck. ^^

Beck took Sam's hand shakily, gulping and smiling, his cheeks turning dark red.

Beck: Y-YEAH GREAT TO MEET YOU TOO! /

Sam laughed, opening her eyes. She reached up, since she was a little shorter than Beck, and patted his cheek with her hand gently, looking at Margo and smiling.

Sam: Isn't he adorable?

Margo snickered, crossing her arms.

Margo: Suuuuure. XD

Sam giggled. Tron crossed his arms, looking at Sam.

Tron: I expect that you watch over Beck carefully, Samantha.

Sam nodded, looking at Tron. She stuck her hip next to Beck's, making a peace sign.

Sam: Wherever he goes, I go.

She looked up at Beck.

Sam: So you'll be stuck with me for a while, kay? ^^

Beck nodded quickly, grinning.

Beck: S-Sounds good to me! /

Tron smiled slightly, pleased with Sam's answer.

Tron: Alright. That's good to hear.

Margo laughed, walking up to Beck and nudging his arm.

Margo: *COUGH* *COUGH* Cheeks are red. *COUGH*

Sam furrowed a brow slightly, looking up at Beck and raising an eyebrow.

Beck: /; U-Uh-! OH WAIT! How about I show you around Argon, Sam?

Sam laughed, nodding as she poked his red cheeks, smiling slightly.

Sam: Sounds like a plan, sweetcheeks.

Beck laughed slightly, blushing deeper. He quickly began to push Sam over to the elevator.

Beck: BYE TRON! NICE MEETING YOU MARGO!

Tron waved slightly with a chuckle, a confused look on his face.

Tron: See you later..?

* * *

**Character Chart;**

**Beck: Isabel**

**Tron: Kayla**

**Margo: Isabel**

**Sam: Kayla**

**Zed: Kayla**

**Mara: Isabel**


	3. Chapter 2

**HERE'S CHAPTER 2 YOU GUYS!^\\\\\\^ Prepare yourselves for crazy Cyrus. XD**

* * *

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, back at Able's garage, Cyrus, was paying a visit. He walked in though the main entrance, walking up to Zed and Mara, faking a kind smile.

Cyrus: Zed, Mara, so you guys ARE alright! That's a relief.

Zed looked back at Cyrus, as well as Mara. Zed smiled numbly, nodding.

Zed: Yeah, we're alright...

Mara looked up at Cyrus, furrowing a brow with a smile.

Mara: What are you doing here Cyrus?

Cyrus: What? I'm not allowed to visit my friends? Especially after losing their boss, which I'm sorry about Able by the way.

Zed sighed, looking down slightly.

Zed: Yeah, everyone's really upset about it.

Mara sighed, closing her eyes and looking down. Cyrus reached a hand out and patted Mara's shoulder gently.

Cyrus: That's what happens when you trust the enemy. The Renegade, is UNTRUSTWORTHY. He's NO Tron.

?: And I suppose you ARE?

Cyrus slowly looked over at the workshop entrance to see Beck and Sam. He smiled slightly.

Cyrus: Beck! There you are!

Beck nodded, slowly walking over to Zed and Mara, Sam following closely behind.

Beck: (coldly) Here I am...

Zed raised an eyebrow slightly, smiling as he swung an arm over Beck's shoulder.

Zed: Beck! What's wrong? It's like you're not happy to see Cy!

Beck looked at Zed, faking a smile the best he could.

Beck: Nah, I'm fine...just...surprised, I guess,

He looked at Cyrus, raising an eyebrow with a slightly cold smirk, making sure that Zed and Mara didn't see.

Beck: That CY, would have the guts to come over here.

Cyrus smirked slightly, chuckling as he looked Beck in the eyes.

Cyrus: Why would you say that Beck? Do you think I'm SCARED of something?

Beck's face tensed slightly, but still managing to uphold his fake smile.

Beck: I don't know. ARE you?

Cyrus: The question, dear Beck is; Are YOU?

Sam began to laugh when she saw the weird looks Zed and Mara were giving Beck and Cyrus. She swung her arm over the two male programs shoulders, giving them each a firm squeeze.

Sam: Come on guys! We're all FRIENDS here! Isn't that right?

She looked at Cyrus, faking a smile.

Sam: Cyrus?

Cyrus chuckled, nodding as he pulled away from Sam's grip, walking over to Mara and patting her shoulder as he gave her a side hug.

Cyrus: Right! Like the musketeers!

Mara laughed, patting Cyrus's arm.

Mara: Oh Cyrus, only YOU would really say what I think.

Sam forced a giggle, closing her eyes and smiling.

Sam: Aw look, you two are so, NICE to each other!

Cyrus looked at Zed and Mara as he pulled away from Mara.

Cyrus: Why don't you two head over to the club and blow off some steam? Me and Beck will catch up after a short...chat.

He slowly looked at Beck, smirking.

Cyrus: Isn't that right?

Beck's face tensed slightly. He managed another smile, more forced then the last, nodding.

Beck: Right...

Zed began to furrow a brow slightly, continuously glancing at Sam, then Beck.

Zed: Wait. Beck, who's the chick?

Beck's eyes widened slightly as he quickly looked at Sam, forgetting that nobody else knew her but him. Time to think of an excuse. "I can totally pull this off." He thought to himself, but already beginning to panic slightly. He looked back at Zed quickly.

Beck: U-Um...right! This is Sam! A um...a friend!

Sam nodded quickly, catching onto what Beck was doing. She looked at Zed, putting on her best smile.

Sam: That's right!

Zed raised an eyebrow, still not entirely convinced with either of their answers or response. He smirked slightly, crossing his arms and looking at Sam.

Zed: Seriously? Looks like you're more then just a FRIEND...

Mara laughed, grabbing Zed's arm and beginning to pull hm away.

Mara: Come on Zed! If we hurry up there's still time to dance to out favorite song!

Zed laughed, allowing himself to be pulled away as he nodded.

Zed: Alright, alright Mara!

Cyrus chuckled, waving as the two of them began to walk out of the garage.

Cyrus: Have fun you two!

Sam smiled, closing her eyes as she offered a small wave.

Sam: Nice meeting you!

When the two of them finally left, Cyrus looked at Beck and Sam, smirking.

Cyrus: Beck...how have you and ABLE been..?

Beck's face tensed quickly, clenching his fits as he quickly reached back, grabbing his disk and taking it off.

Beck: Better, now that he's about to AVENGED!

Sam quickly looked up at Beck and grabbed his arm that held the disk, shaking her head slightly.

Sam: Hey, we're not doing any of that.

Beck looked at Sam quickly, his face tense as he slowly nodded. He slowly lowered his hand that held the disk, then looking at Cyrus.

Beck: What are you doing here..?

Cyrus chuckled, shrugging.

Cyrus: What..? I'm not allowed to meet up with my friends after a tragic loss...?

Sam frowned slightly out of disbelief, turning her attention towards Cyrus.

Sam: Oh, so you have friends?

She smirked slightly, now rather amused as she placed a hand on her hip and laughed.

Sam: I didn't think that was possible.

Cyrus faked a laugh, quickly frowning.

Cyrus: Well at least I have a BRAIN.

Sam faked a laugh as well, taking a step towards Cyrus, still smirking.

Sam: At least I don't wear tattoo's that make me look like a weirdo.

Cyrus smirked slightly, reaching a hand out and patting Sam's head.

Cyrus: Well those DYES don't make you look very good, darling.

Sam took another step forward, her facial expression gone blank, but still a hint of a smirk curled her lips.

Sam: Well first, I was PROGRAMMED with these dyes, and SECOND,

She began to slowly smirk, leaning down into Cyrus's face.

Sam: At least I'm not some psychotic nut case who believes that destroying the Grid will be a good thing.

She swiftly patted his cheek.

Sam: Good comeback huh?

Cyrus's face tensed slighty with anger. He slowly sighed with a controlled smile, turning around and beginning to walk off.

Cyrus: Yes...it was actually. I'll be SURE to remember it...

Sam frowned, watching as Cyrus walked off, slowly beginning to turn around to face Beck, her eyes still on Cyrus.

Sam: Mmhm. Whatever you say, CY.

Cyrus stopped walking for a moment, his body tensing slightly. He began to slowly walk away again, clenching a fist. Sam , closing her eyes and placing a hand on the back of her neck as Cyrus walked out of view.

Sam: Jeeze...what a pain.

Beck looked at Sam, putting his disk on his back slowly, it connecting with a soft click.

Beck: What do you think he wanted?

Sam opened her eyes, walking over to him and suddenly grabbing something off of his shoulder. She held out her hand to show a small black device with a small white light on it.

Sam: To track you.

Beck looked at the now recognizable tracking device, his eyes wide slightly.

Beck: (muttering) Son of a User...

Sam giggled, swiftly crushing the device between her fingers.

Sam: Got thatright. Stalker much huh?

Beck chuckled, furrowing a brow.

Beck: Sounds right.

Sam looked at him and smiled, placing a hand on his arm gently.

Sam: You're lucky you have me. Or else you would have never noticed it.

She patted his arm, beginning to walk off in the direction of where the Cantina was located.

Sam: Come on, your friends are waiting for you. ^^

Beck sighed with a small smile, nodding and following after Sam.

Beck: Right...

* * *

**Character chart;**

**Beck: Isabel**

**Sam: Kayla**

**Cyrus: Isabel**

**Zed: Kayla**

**Mara: Isabel**

There's Chapter 2 you guys! ^^ Hope you liked it, and thanks everyone for the reviews! Keep 'em comin'! ;)


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Here you go guys! Chapter 3. X3 Make sure to RAR (Review After Reading) please!^^**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile, out in the Outlands, Tron and Margo walked around the partially icy ground next to a trail of mountains. They decided to take this time to go out and look for someone...someone who may have information on Cyrus. Margo faced her head towards Tron as his mask switched off with its usual click, Tron peering his head into a crave entrance on the side of the mountain.

Margo: You really think she's in there..? Manica?

Tron looked back at Margo and shrugged slightly, standing up straight and taking a step inside of the cold, dark cave.

Tron: Only one way to find out.

The two slowly walked down further into the cave, any light except for there own quickly deterring. A soft, purring like noise was suddenly heard, echoing off of the walls in the cave.

?: Troooooon...

Two gleaming, purple and golden eyes suddenly appeared in the shadows from in front of the two. A grin slowly appeared under the eyes, the ends curving up slightly into an almost impossible smile.

?: Where have you been all this tiiiiimme...?

Tron looked at the eyes and grin, simply shrugging as he remained unfazed about what was before him.

Tron: Around.

The voice chuckled, the eyes and grin fading away into the darkness. A program with black hair and glowing purple eyes and purple lights on her suit walked up behind Tron and Margo, her grin curving more.

Margo: Sheesh Manica. Still crazy I see.

Manica: Not crazzzzyy...just simply maaad...

Tron looked back at Manica slowly, crossing his arms as he did.

Tron: Is there a difference?

Manica chuckled, walking around in front of Tron and leaning forward on her tip toes, tilting her head slightly and purring.

Manica: Nooo...I suppossssse noooot...

Margo's face tensed slightly.

Margo: Alright, enough with the games Manica.

Tron: We're here for a REASON.

Manica's grin fade for a moment, but slowly came back, this time wider than the last one.

Manica: Oh reeeeeeeaaaally...?

Tron's face tensed slightly with annoyance and irritation, narrowing his eyes as he looked at Manica and crossed his arms.

Tron: Yes. It's about CYRUS.

Manica's grin quickly faded again, but this time it didn't come back. Instead, she stood still, her facial expression showing fear. Margo took a slight step forward towards Manica.

Margo: Manica..?

Tron began to furrow a brow with confusion to Manica's sudden change in behavior. She was fine up until they had mentioned Cyrus, and she looked genuinely frightened.

Tron: Manica, what's wrong?

Manica slowly began to back away into the shadows, shaking her head.

Manica: N-No...

Tron took a step forward towards Manica, reaching a hand out slightly in an effort to keep her there and to somewhat, comfort her.

Tron: Manica.

Margo walked next Tron, "looking" down at Manica.

Margo: Is...Is Cyrus threatening you Manica?

Manica curled up in a ball slightly, her cat like tail swishing behind her.

Manica: There is no escaping, the mad programs iron fist...

Margo: Then let us HELP YOU.

Tron nodded, kneeling down in front of Manica slowly, looking at her.

Tron: We need to get rid of him. He's a danger to everyone.

Manica looked at Tron and stared at him for a while. She shakily smiled her curved grin.

Manica: H-How...how about a little riddle game, Mr. Tron...? I-I know you're very good at them...

Tron furrowed a brow slightly, but nodded.

Tron: I suppose.

Manica laughed, nodding as she slowly looked away from Tron.

Manica: Thought so...

Margo knelt down next to Tron.

Margo: So what's the riddle?

Manica's grin slowly grew slightly wider as she chuckled. Tron sighed, closing his eyes and hanging his head slightly.

Tron: Here we go.

After a short pause of silence, Manica looked at the two of them, her riddle already beginning to escape her lips as she did.

Manica: Insanity has power, but only because it is manipulative. Each of you represent a word. Madness, Sanity, Sight, Insecurity, Intelligence, and Willing...when you find out what or whom each word represents, you must think like madman, in order to catch, the madman. Catch the madman, get the answers, get the answers, find the madman. All, in all, insanity has an iron fist, on everyone.

Tron looked down slowly as he furrowed a brow, trying to comprehend what the riddle was talking about. It didn't seem to make ANY sense...did it? Margo made a face, shaking her head.

Margo: Wh...WHAT? Manica, give us another riddle! This one makes, NO SENSE.

Tron looked up and over at Margo, his stern facial expression returning.

Tron: Margo if it were that easy it wouldn't be a riddle. Riddles are made to be hard. There's a meaning to it, somehow.

Manica began to laugh, her body beginning to slowly fade away.

Margo: MANICA! DON'T YOU DARE RUN OUT ON US!

Tron placed a hand on Margo's shoulder, gently pushing it as he slowly stood up.

Tron: Margo, calm down. We can figure this out.

Manica laughed again as her entire body, except for her eyes and mouth slowly disappeared, Margo standing up.

Manica: Ta ta, Tron...

Tron's face tensed slighty as the rest of Manica faded away, the grin being the last. He turned around towards the mouth of the cave, seeing that snow was slowly beginning to fall.

Tron: ...Come on. We need to figure out the riddle.

Margo nodded.

Margo: Yeah...I'm just praying to Flynn it won't take long to figure out.

Tron smiled slightly as the two of them began to walk out of the cave and into the open snow covered air.

Tron: We can start by the words and who they represent. Easy enough right?

Margo sighed, hanging her head.

Margo: You always say that and then crap hits the fan. OTL

Tron made a face, glancing down at largo as he swiftly whacked the back of her head

Tron: I do not.

Margo: OW-! HEY!

Tron chuckled, looking back down at Margo.

Tron: What? That wasn't me

Margo: BI

Margo kicked Tron's butt slightly.

Margo: Don't insult my intelligence. -3-

Tron sighed slightly, rolling his eyes as he walked ahead of Margo, his feet crunching under the snow that had already settled.

Tron: Well that's definitely not your word.

Margo: Aw Jeeze Tron. |||||

(Back at the Cantina with Beck and Comp.)

Sam looked around the Cantina full of programs and smiled slightly, enjoying end colors of the lights and the sounds of the music.

Sam: Wow...it's nice here...

Mara nodded, taking a sip of her livation drink and smiling.

Mara: Yeah. This is where we all come to hang out. It's our little, "spot" I guess you could say.

Zed laughed, leaning against the counter of the bar.

Zed: Good memories in this place, huh Mara?

Mara nodded, laughing.

Mara: Yeah. I think some of our best memories are here. If not at least most of them. Right Beck?

She looked at Beck, who was leaning both his arms on the table, staring at his empty glass with a blank look his face. Sam looked at Beck and furrowed a brow slightly at his unusual demeanor. She leaned forward, snapping her fingers by his ear.

Sam: Beck.

Beck's eyes widened slightly, quickly sitting up and snapping out of his trance and looking at Sam.

Beck: Huh?

Sam giggled, smiling at Beck softly.

Sam: What's wrong sweetcheeks? You spaced out for a nano there.

Beck: Um...

Beck looked down slightly, shaking his head.

Beck: N-Nothing. I'm fine.

Mara frowned slightly, her eyebrows arching in concern.

Mara: That's all you've ever said when someone asks if you're okay lately...

Zed raised an eyebrow slightly with worry, looking over at Beck.

Zed: Are you feeling stressed or something?

Beck shook his head slightly.

Beck: Nah...

Zed looked down slightly as he began to think of why Beck might be acting weird. He slowly looked back up, a question of why already in his head.

Zed: ...Is it because of Able..?

Beck sighed, leaning down on the table and burying his face in his arms. Mara sighed sadly, scooting next to Beck and rubbing his back gently.

Mara: Oh Beck...

Sam's facial expression saddened slightly, losing her normal perky demeanor. She looked at Mara slightly, keeping her head lowered down.

Sam: That's right...he was your boss, the owner of the garage and a close friend of you guys...

Mara nodded slightly, her face tensing slightly with anger as she began to remember the events of that one cycle when Able...

Mara: That's right. And the RENEGADE killed him.

Zed sighed, shaking his head quickly and looking at Mara.

Zed: Mara, the Renegade DIDN'T kill Able.

Mara quickly looked at Zed, frowning.

Mara: Zed. It WAS, the RENEGADE. WE BOTH, saw him! And the SHOP! And Able's GARAGE! It all only MAKES SENSE!

Zed leaned over closer to Mara, frowning.

Zed: But it DOESNT make sense! Why would the supposed Tron DO that? We're on HIS side!

Mara: Well obviously he's NOT on OUR side anymore!

Beck looked up slightly, sighing as he looked down at the table again. Sam looked between the group of friends sadly. She sighed, standing up from her seat and looking down at them.

Sam: Up. All three of you.

The three of them looked at Sam, furrowing a brow as they obeyed and stood up, moving away from the table slightly. Sam grabbed Zed and Mara's arm, positioning Mara to the right of Beck and Zed to the left. She smiled slightly, looking at them.

Sam: Now. Can you tell me what's missing?

Mara: Umm...

Beck shrugged slightly.

Beck: Not really.

Sam giggled, smiling widely and closing her eyes.

Sam: You're missing smiles!^^

She placed two fingers at the edge of Mara's mouth, moving them up until they formed a smile. She giggled, doing the same Zed and Beck She stood back after she was done, smiling as she placed her hands on her hips.

Sam: Aww, look. You actually look like a happy bunch of friends...

Beck, Zed, and Mara slowly looked at each other. They all began to laugh. Sam closed her eyes and giggled once again, ultimately happy with herself and what she did. Mara giggled, closing her eyes.

Mara: Wow...its been a while since we all laughed like this.

Zed smiled, nodding as he placed a hand on his side.

Zed: Yeah...it has been.

Beck smiled, chuckling slightly.

Beck: Like old times right?

Zed and Mara looked at each other, then at Beck, smiling.

Zed: Right.

* * *

WHOO! Finally done typing that up! XD Okay, so if/when you guys comment, I'm curious to see who you think represents the 6 words from Manica's riddle. :3 So try and guess and in the time frame before I post up the next chapter (it's revealed then. XD), think over your first guesses and see if you still think you're right. ^^

**Character chart;**

**Tron: Kayla**

**Beck: Isabel**

**Margo: Isabel**

**Sam: Kayla**

**Manica: Isabel**

**Zed: Kayla**

**Mara: Isabel **


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to type this chapter up you guys! XD;;;; I had a 200 point poetry book due a little but ago, so typing this up wasn't exactly my top priority. But I'm here now! :D So onward to this chapter! And the answer to the riddles are NOT in this chapter. It's in the next. ^^;;;;**

* * *

Chapter 4

Later that mainly uneventful cycle, Sam walked down the halls of the Garage dorms slowly, smiling. Earlier, she had made Beck and his friends smile, which thinking about this only caused her to smile even more. That was her specialty though, making programs happy; even if it was just by doing something little. She stopped at a door, turning to face it. Beck's door. She giggled quietly, knocking on the door softly.

Sam: Beck?

There was the sound of a drawer being closed from behingoths door, almost in a panic. The door opened slowly to show Beck, furrowing a brow slightly when he saw Sam.

Beck: Sam? I thought you'd be back at the hideout.

Sam smiled with a slightly raised eyebrow, placing a hand on her hip and shifting her weight to one leg as she tilted her head while looking up at him.

Sam: Well I AM your bodyguard. So I'll never be too far away...

Beck chuckled, shaking his ahead with a smile and a shrug.

Beck: I guess you got that right...

Sam leaned to her side, peering inside his room slowly with a smile.

Sam: So, what's going on? I heard some commotion in there...

Beck quickly took a step back and off to the side, looking around his messy room.

Beck: U-Uh-!

He quickly began to pick up all the tools, broken batons and other various items scattered around his room, laughing with embarrassment.

Beck: Just, uh, cleaning my room! Heh...

Sam laughed, walking inside his room and looking around slowly, walking next to a desk by the wall.

Sam: Wow. Your room is messy. I wonder what your girlfriend thinks of THAT. XD

Beck looked at Sam quickly, eyes wide.

Beck: GIRLFRIEND?

Sam smiled slightly, nodding and looking over at Beck as he set down a broken baton.

Sam: Yeah. Don't you have one?

Beck shook his head, chuckling as he began to continue cleaning up his room.

Beck: No, not really.

Sam smiled slightly wider, biting her bottom lip and looking away from him. She balanced on her heels, looking up at the ceiling.

Sam: Really? Huh. Thought a program as good looking as you would...

Beck's cheeks began to turn a light shade of pink as he blushed, clearing his throat.

Beck: U-Uh, well- *AHEM* m-me, being the Renegade, I guess I just never really had the time...

Sam who was currently walking, stopped, running her finger on the edge of the desk.

Sam: Oh...

She glanced back at him, already beginning to blush.

Sam: Do you...ever want one maybe..?

Beck looked back at Sam slightly, putting several tools in his bedside table drawer.

Beck: Um...well...m-maybe...

He looked down at the ground, turning his recoder tool in his hands.

Beck: When everything calms down a little...

Sam nodded slightly, her own cheeks beginning to turn a light shade of pink as she couldn't help but blush.

Sam: Thats nice...

Beck looked back at Sam, smiling. Sam giggled, closing her eyes and raising her shoulders up as she smiled.

?: Daww...how ADORABLES.

Beck and Sam quickly looked over at the doorway to see Margo, smiling lopsided. Sam sighed, placing a hand on her chest.

Sam: Oh...Margo it's just you.

Margo chuckled.

Margo: So, what are you two talking about?

Beck blushed deeply, quickly looking at Sam.

Beck: U-Um-!

Sam looked at Beck, but quickly looked away as they made eye contact, making her blush.

Sam: N-Nothing..!

Margo laughed, walking up to the two.

Margo: Alright, alright. Anywho, Tron sent me here to pick you up.

Sam nodded slightly, placing her hands behind her back b

Sam: Okay. ^^

(At the Hideout in the Outlands)

In the virtual training room, Margo and Sam stood and watched as Tron and Beck fought, obviously a part of the training. Beck quickly blocked Tron's punches, throwing a punch of his own at him.

Beck: What kind of riddle is that?! It doesn't make any sense!

Tron quickly grabbed Beck's fist that was being thrown at him, turning around behind him and placing an arm around his neck.

Tron: It's just hard. We'll figure it out.

Margo whistled when Beck grabbed Tron's arm that was around his neck and flipped him over on his back.

Margo: Jeeze, Tron. Dont you think you should use SIMULATIONS instead?

Tron chuckled, swiftly grabbing Beck by the ankle and standing up as he flipped Beck onto his stomach, placing a foot on his back as he looked at Margo.

Tron: Its better to learn from the greatest program himself.

Beck quickly squirmed out from under Tron's foot and quickly stood up, getting ready to throw a punch. He smiled lopsided.

Beck: Hey. I thought you didn't like to show off!

Tron shrugged slightly, grabbing Beck's arms, and holding them behind his back with a firm grip. He glanced at Margo and Sam with a smile.

Tron: There's two girls watching us. Who said I couldn't show off?

He swiftly turned Beck towards Sam's direction, pushing him forward which caused Beck to fall on top of Sam, making the two young programs gasp with surprise. Beck stared down at Sam, his cheeks turning dark red.

Beck: U-Uh-! Heh...hi.

Sam giggled, looking up at him and smiling, her cheeks turning a bright red with blush.

Sam: Hi Beck...

Beck laughed nervously, looking away from Sam slightly and still blushing.

Beck: Yeah...

Sam giggled again, closing her eyes. She opened them slowly, leaning her head over slightly to look at Beck's face.

Sam: Beck..?

Beck glanced at Sam, slowly turning his head to look down at her, his cheeks still red from blushing. He shifted nervously in his, awkward, position over Sam, avoiding eye contact.

Beck: Y-Yeah..?

Sam smiled, almost shyly as she leaned her head up slightly closer to Beck's face.

Sam: Close your eyes for a micro okay..?

Beck nodded slightly, closing his eyes and blushing.

Beck: Okay...now what?

Sam leaned up slightly more, closing her own eyes, still smiling.

Sam: Well, I'm going to do something, and it's basically just a way of me saying "thanks" for making my job easy as of now, okay?

Beck nodded slightly again, his entire face turning a deep shade of red. Not to mention that Tron and Margo WERE still in the room.

Beck: O-Okay! Su-Sure!

Sam smiled wider, gently kissing Beck on the tip of his nose. Beck's face turned a darker red as he quickly stood up, trying to cover his face as he ran out of the room.

Beck: B-Be right back!

Tron began to laugh lightly, holding his side for support as he hunched over. Sam giggled, slowly sitting up and smiling with closed eyes, blushing.

Sam: I've been wanting to do that for a while.

Margo: Aww...

Margo raised an eyebrow, facing her head to Tron, smiling.

Margo: Why does this all seen so familiar..?

Tron was quiet for a moment before he finally sighed, standing up straight and still holding his side. He looked at Margo with a slightly saddened expression.

Tron: Like I said before, that was a long time ago, Margo...

Margo's eyebrows arched up slightly with concern and sadness.

Margo: Tron...

Tron sighed again with a small smile on his face as he patted Margo's shoulder.

Tron: Alright. Let's take a break from training for a bit.

Sam stood up, beginning to run out of the room, giggling.

Sam: Beeeeck! Where did you run off to silly goose?!^^

Margo puffed her cheeks out as Tron and herself began to walk. She began to push on Tron's back, leading him out of the virtual room.

Margo: Alright, alright! Now go to the flippin' healing chamber already! I can hear the scar tearing!

Tron sighed with a small smile, walking out of the virtual room, Margo following behind.

Tron: Yes Margo.

Margo walked ahead of Tron an over to the healing chamber room, going inside and pointing to it as Tron entered.

Margo: Get. BI

Tron chuckled, walking over to it and stepping inside, turning around to face forward. He looked at Margo.

Tron: You're very demanding, you know?

Beck: And LOUD. XD

Margo plopped on the floor, pursing out her bottom lip slightly as she face her head to Tron, then Beck.

Margo: Whaaaat? I already lost my eyes. I need to have SOMEWAY to express myself.

Beck furrowed a brow, sitting on the steps that took up an entire wall of the hideout.

Beck: You're blind...?

Margo made a face.

Margo: Yeah. You never noticed.

Beck shrugged slightly, raising an eyebrow in slight confusion.

Beck: No, it's not that. It's just you seem like, you can SEE your way around.

Sam slowly smiled, sitting down on the stairs next to Beck.

Sam: Ah yes. The story of how Margo sees. That's an interesting one...

Margo nodded, chuckling. She smirked jokingly.

Margo: You think you can keep up with the info hotshot?

Beck nodded, laughing slightly with a lopsided smile.

Beck: I think I can handle it.

Tron chuckled slightly, his eyes closed as he remained in the healing chamber.

Tron: (in distance) Be nice Margo.

Margo laughed, flopping onto her stomach and stretching out her arms and legs, waving her butt in the air slightly. She sighed, sitting up and crossing her arms as she faced her body to Beck.

Margo: Well, you see Beck, the reason I "see" is because I use a METHOD.

Beck made a face, squinting an eye slightly.

Beck: A method?

Margo nodded, smiling lopsided.

Margo: Yeah. I use my EARS to see.

Sam nodded slightly, looking at Beck.

Sam: Yup. She uses the sound waves, to he more precise on details.

Beck raised his eyebrows slightly, looking at Margo.

Beck: Wait, how did you learn to do that?

Margo shrugged, smiling.

Margo: I didn't. I made up the skill. You see, Flynn Tom me once how codes are EVERYWHERE. We just can't see then. And I figured, if there really ARE codes, then that means that they have DEPTH. And when SOUND-WAVES hit it, invisible becomes visible.

She stood up, beginning to pace around the hideout. Margo walked up to a wall, knocking on it.

Margo: Even if a program just KNOCKED on something, I'd be able to "see" pretty far.

Beck: How far CAN you hear?

Margo shrugged.

Margo: Eh, it's not that impressive. Only a couple hundred miles.

Beck's eyes widened, his jaw slacking.

Beck: HUNDREDS of miles?! HOW'S THAT NOT IMPRESSIVE?!

Sam laughed, leaning against Beck's arm, her neck fitting against his shoulder and her head just resting on it.

Sam: I think it's just because Margo's used to it...

She looked at Margo, smiling.

Sam: Isn't that right?

Margo nodded.

Margo: Wi wi. O3O Le me, le that, le much, le epic. X3

Beck made a face, already beginning to become confused.

Beck: WHAT?

Sam rolled her eyes with a smile and a sigh.

Sam: Speak ENGLISH Margo. XD

Margo drew a dramatic breath, grinning.

Margo: AFTER, me quotes. X3

Beck made a face again, this time even more confused.

Beck: Quotes?

Sam gigged, turning her head slightly to look at Beck.

Sam: Quotes from User movies.

Beck made a CONFUSED faced scrunching his nose up slightly. He leaned over to try and look at Tron, who was still in the healing chamber.

Beck: Tron. Further explanation please.

Tron opened his eyes slightly, looking over at Beck.

Tron: It's a form of entertainment, Beck.

Margo: YES! And I STILL, don't get why we don't have movies!

Tron sighed, closing his eyes again and shaking his head slightly.

Tron: Maybe one day we will, Margo.

Margo held up one finger, spinning around on one foot.

Margo: And until then,

She quickly hunched down, flinching her hands and limping in circles.

Margo: (demented high voice) We wants its, we neeeeeds its! My precious...

Sam gasped, quickly standing up on the stairs and pointing at Margo with a huge smile.

Sam: OH! I KNOW! IT'S GOLUM!^^

Margo quickly pointed at her.

Margo: YES!

Beck: HUH?

Tron smiled slightly from his spot in the healing chamber, the scar on his face/neck slowly healing back down.

Tron: Lord of the rings.

Margo stood up straight, taking out a baton and pretending to use it as a phone.

Margo: (German voice) Yah, my name is Etzna Imminah, and i vwant to know how many children do you have.

She began to pace, clearing her throat.

Margo: (normal voice) I have two girls and one boy.

She breathed in sharply, making a face.

Margo: (German voice) Oo, booyyy...I don't vwork with the MALES, because I used to, (deep voice) BE ONE.

Beck's eyes widened slightly, opening his mouth to speak. Instead, he began to roll on the steps, laughing hysterically. Sam also began to laugh, jumping up and down slightly.

Sam: OH! IS IT MRS. DOUBT- O e...SOMETHING! -Forgets

Margo: Doubtfire! XD MRS. DOUBTFIRE.

Sam snapped her fingers, smiling as Beck slowly began to calm down, laughing a bit as he sat up.

Sam: Knew it.

Margo sighed, shaking her head and chuckling.

Margo: Okay...let's get serious. Time to talk about the riddle.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam tossed a small slightly glowing blue ball in the air, laying on her back as she continuously caught and threw it.

Sam: Well there's six words, and four of us, so there are two other programs out there, but the Madness on is probably Cyrus...

Beck rested his arms on his knees, looking down.

Beck: So then who is the extra program?

Sam held onto the ball as it came back down, looking at Beck, then at Margo, shrugging.

Sam: No idea...

Margo shrugged, cracking her neck and putting her arms behind her head.

Margo: Nada.

Tron, who was by this time out of the healing chamber sighed, crossing his arms.

Tron: We can figure out who it is once we figure out which one of us is which word.

Beck: Well...one of the words was Sanity, so...which one of us is the most sane..?

Tron looked at Beck, then at Margo.

Tron: Well it's definitely not Margo.

Margo: Heeeeeeey-...it's true. XD

Sam giggled slightly, looking up at the high ceiling and fiddling with the ball.

Sam: ...Think it could be you, Tron?

Tron looked at Sam, nodding slightly.

Tron: Could be.

Margo snapped her fingers.

Margo: That makes sense! Because Sanity also can mean maturity. And Tron's the old dude here so. XD

Tron faked a laugh, quickly frowning as he turned his head to face Margo.

Tron: I'll be sure to remember that.

Margo: O O|||| B-Beck!

Beck laughed, rolling his eyes.

Beck: Alright. What was the next word?

Sam pointed a finger at Beck, not looking at him.

Sam: Sight. Which in the case of irony, would most likely be Margo.

Margo made a face.

Margo: Nah. I don't think so, Sam. Probably you.

Sam sat up, looking at Margo.

Sam: But you can "see" HUNDREDS of miles away. It only makes sense.

Margo: ...Yeah, I guess that does work. XD

Tron looked down for a moment, then back up at the three.

Tron: Insecurity is the next one.

Beck stayed silent, keeping his head lowered. He sighed, closing his eyes and holding a hand up slightly.

Beck: That's...that's gotta be me.

Sam looked at Beck, furrowing a brow slightly.

Sam: How come?

Beck shrugged, shaking his head.

Beck: Well...it's just lately I've...I've been doubting myself. Guess that's some form of insecurity.

Sam stared at Beck for a moment, her expression growing heartfelt. She suddenly hugged onto Beck, nuzzling her cheek against his.

Sam: AWW BECK!

Beck blushed deeply as he looked down at Sam, laughing slightly.

Beck: S-Sam!

Sam pulled her face back slightly, right in front of Beck's with an almost serious expression.

Sam: Don't say things like that! Everything's gonna be alright!

She smiled with a small giggle.

Sam: You'll see. ^^

Beck stared at Sam for a moment. He slowly smiled, nodding. Sam giggled again, closing her eyes and nuzzling her nose against Beck's.

Sam: Thats a good Beck. ^^

Beck's eyes widened slightly as he began to blush again, obviously because of Sam. Margo laughed, sighing as she laid down on the floor, crossing her legs and tapping the window.

Margo: So...the last words are Willing and Intelligence. Anyone got any ideas?

Tron looked at Margo, slowly sitting down on the steps.

Tron: Well one of them has to be for Sam. And the other for the program we don't know.

Beck nodded. He looked at Sam, smiling slightly.

Beck: Well both words got her to me.

Sam looked at Beck, smiling shyly as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Sam: You think so?

Beck nodded, smiling slightly wider. Sam giggled, closing her eyes.

Sam: Aw, you're so sweet.

She opened her eyes, looking at Tron and sticking out an arm while holding up one finger.

Sam: But it can only be one of them. So the question is, which is it?

Margo frowned slightly, thinking.

Margo: Hmm...

She smiled lopsided, raising an eyebrow as she sat up and leaned back on the window.

Margo: I think it's intelligence.

Tron and Sam both furrowed a brow, looking over at Margo.

Tron: Really?

Sam: Why do you think that,

Margo shrugged.

Margo: Well, it's just, Sam; You're SMARTER than you give yourself credit for. You're showing your true intelligence right now by helping us solve the riddle.

She faced her head to Beck.

Margo: Right?

Beck nodded, smiling.

Beck: Yeah...right.

Sam looked at Beck, then at Margo. She smiled, nodding slightly.

Sam: I-I guess so...

Margo sighed loudly, flopping on her stomach and scooting a few paces on it.

Margo: But we still don't know who Willing is! If we can't figure out who it is chairs are gonna start FLYING!

Tron looked around slightly, raising an eyebrow when he looked back at Margo.

Tron: But there aren't any chairs.

Margo: Then I'll MAKE ONE. BI

Beck began to laugh, hanging his head and closing his eyes. Tron sighed with a smile, shaking his head.

Tron: You're hopeless Margo.

Margo pointed to Tron.

Margo: Touche. XD OH WAIT! Hey Beck, stand up a sec.

Beck furrowed a brow with slight suspicion, but stood up anyway.

Beck: Okaaaay..?

Margo stood up, making a circular motion with her finger.

Margo: Okay. How turn around. Back facing me.

Beck turned around so that his back faced Margo.

Beck: Like this?

Margo: PERFECT. :3

Margo swiftly KICKED Beck in the butt, causing him to let out a yell and fall face flat on the cold floor. She began to laugh loudly, leaning on the wall and pointing at him. Tron placed his hand over his eyes, closing them and hanging his head.

Tron: Yup. HOPELESS.

Beck quickly stood up as gave Margo the "SERIOUSLY?!" look.

Beck: Did you just KICK MY BUTT?!

Margo nodded, laughing hysterically.

Beck: WHY?!

Sam sighed, curling up on the steps slightly.

Sam: Cause that's Margo.

Margo nodded, still laughing. She abruptly stopped, standing up straight quickly as her ears twitched slightly. Tron's face tensed slightly as he looked at Margo, knowing that she heard something.

Tron: ...What is it?

Margo held up a hand, telling everyone to remain quiet. She slowly walked up to the window and pressed her ear up against it, listening while her face tensed slightly with concentration. Tron quietly made his way over to Margo, slowing down his steps as he neared her, eventually standing next to her and looking out the window. Margo's face turned to fear as she quickly faced her head to Tron.

Margo: The weapon.

* * *

Okay, so this was a shorter chapter an it still took forever to type it up. = = *sigh* Yeah...but on the bright side, I'll be going to the beach for Easter break starting Thursday, so if I'm careful enough with the papers, I can type as many chapters onto my iPod notes as I can, and when I get to the beach house Ill post some. X3

SO HAPPT EASTER BREAK EVERYONE! :D

P. S. I hope at least some of you guys guessed at least one character right for the riddle. :3 And any guesses on who Willing is? /:3


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meanwhile, on one of the Occupations's ships, Dyson walked along the halls slowly, arms behind his back. He was about to meet up with someone to discuss an...IMPORTANT matter. Paige walked into view on the other side of the hall, crossing her arms when she saw Dyson.

Paige: You actually came. I thought you'd be a no show.

Dyson who has stopped walking, looked over at Paige and chuckled softly.

Dyson: I said I would come, wouldn't I?

Paige uncrossed her arms and walked ahead of Dyson, motioning forward with her finger.

Paige: Come on, we gotta go somewhere private. Pavel eavesdrops a lot but there is ONE PLACE he doesn't know about.

Dyson nodded slightly, looking around before following after Paige. Paige glanced back at Dyson.

Paige: So, what's your excuse to Clu you made up to come back here?

Dyson shrugged casually, looking at Paige.

Dyson: Nothing much really. Just said that there were some, ISSUES, that needed to be taken care of...

Paige laughed slightly, looking forward and shaking her head.

Paige: Wow. He actually BELIEVED you? I thought Clu always could tell when a program lies.

Dyson: Well I didn't lie. There ARE issues, just not the kind HE, might think.

Paige nodded as they reached the end of the hallway. She placed her hand on a lock panel, a door beside it opening.

Paige: Alright. Let's get this over with before programs start to get suspicious.

Dyson motioned a hand forward inside the room, raising an eyebrow slightly with a small smile.

Dyson: Ladies first.

Paige walked inside the room, Dyson following close behind. The room wasn't anything special, more like an empty storage room with a door on the opposite side of the other door. Dyson placed his hand on another panel inside the room, the door closing.

Paige: So,

Paige crossed her arms as she turned around, facing Dyson.

Paige: When are we joining the Tron Lives Revolution?

Dyson leaned against the wall slightly, crossing his arms.

Dyson: In a few cycles. By then I should have gathered enough courage to face Tron and convince him I'm on his side again.

Paige nodded. She looked Dyson in the eyes.

Paige: ...Are you SURE, you want to do this?

Dyson remained silent for a moment as the thought processed through his mind. He sighed, his face tensing slightly.

Dyson: ...It's not like we have a choice anymore. These memories are on our disks now. There's no turning back.

Paige nodded, sighing and brushing lose hair out of her face.

Paige: Alright. When do you think Clu will catch on?

Dyson sighed again, closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair.

Dyson: Soon. He might even know now.

Paige walked over to the door in the back, sliding it open to reveal two backpacks. She grabbed one and tossed it to Dyson.

Paige: Then I suggest we go now.

Dyson looked down at the backpack in his hands and drew a deep breath, nodding soon after.

Dyson: Alright.

(Back in the hideout with Beck and Comp. )

Beck slowly stood up, furrowing a brow.

Beck: Weapon? What is she talking about?

Tron looked back at Beck, turning his body to face him slightly.

Tron: Back when you first met Cyrus, Able and I went to Purgos and discovered something...

Beck crossed his arms and leaned against the window slightly, face tense with confusion.

Beck: I'm almost afraid to ask but...what did you find?

Tron's face tensed slowly, almost beginning to hate what he was about to say, only proving it when he spoke with slight hesitation.

Tron: ...A giant, mobile, repurposing chamber.

Beck's eyes widened as he stood up straight, uncrossing his arms.

Beck: Oh great...

Margo nodded, beginning to quickly pace around.

Margo: Mmhm, oh great is right Beck.

Tron looked at Margo, placing a hand in the window slightly.

Tron: How far away is it?

Margo shook her head slightly, making a face.

Margo: Eh...That!: the problem. The engines are so loud and the dang weapon is so huge, that it's too hard to tell. I could think it's right next to us but really it's three frickin miles off. That's how loud it is.

She sighed, hanging her head. Margo walked down the steps to the know sleeping Sam. She knelt down close to her eat.

Margo: -_-#...SAM FOR THE LOVE OF ALL USERS WAKE UP!

Sam didn't respond by waking up, but simply stirred a little. She was a heavy sleeper.

Margo: -_-# I'm gonna hurt her I swear to Flynn.

Sam mumbled, turning onto her stomach, her face tensing slightly. Margo sighed loudly. She reached down into a leg pocket, pulling out a baton. She pressed a button and the baton transformed into a bullhorn. Margo faced her head to Tron and Beck.

Margo: You two may wanna cover your ears. Just a heads up.

Tron sighed, walking down the steps over to Margo and the sleeping Sam. He knelt down, shaking Sam by the shoulder gently.

Tron: Sam, wake up.

Sam mumbled again, slowly opening her eyes halfway as she turned her head to Tron slightly. Margo smirked slightly. She patted Tron's shoulder.

Margo: I got this. :3

Margo knelt down next to Sam again, whispering something to her ear. Sam's eyes quickly opened all the way, widening as she turned over and sat on her bottom, looking at Beck and blushing madly.

Sam: BECK!

Beck held up his hands quickly, making a face and raising his eyebrows.

Beck: What?! What?! What'd I do?!

Sam frowned slightly and pouted, her cheeks still a dark shade of red from blushing.

Sam: Y-You know, it's not very nice to look at a girls butt when she's sleeping.

Beck's eyes widened quickly as he took a step back. His cheeks began to turn a dark red.

Beck: W-WHAT?! NONONONO! I-I WASN'T-! THAT WAS-!

Margo sighed, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Margo: Sam. I was joking. Now get up.

Sam looked at Margo for a moment and playfully slapped her arm, sighing as she stood up and brushed herself off.

Sam: Jeeze. Couldn't you have let me believe that was true? -Embarrassed

Margo began to walk down the steps and over to the elevator door, her face tensing.

Margo: (coldly) ...Now isn't the time to joke around Sam. We got a weapon to destroy.

Sam looked at Margo as Tron and Beck began to walk down the steps as well. She shrugged, following and going last Tron and Beck.

Sam: 'Kay.

Beck furrowed a brow in confusion and looked at Tron as Margo and Sam went into the elevator.

Beck: (whispering) What happened to Margo? Her personality completely changed...

Tron glanced at Beck, shaking his head slightly with his usual frown.

Tron: Later, Beck.

The two of them walked into the already occupied elevator with Sam and Margo. Beck took his disk off and switched it over to the white side and put it on his back, his suiting white and becoming "The Renegade" suit. Tron looked at Margo.

Tron: Where to?

Margo held up a finger, her ears twitching slightly.

Margo: ...Purgos. Downtown.

Tron sighed, nodding as his suit began to turn into it's almost completely black suit.

Tron: Purgos, of course.

* * *

Hi guys!^^ Sorry about the semi- long wait. ;;;; And sorry about the short chapter too. OTL So yeah, looks like Dyson and Paige are planning on ditching the Occupation. :3 Hm. Wonder what good will come from that. X3 Okay! So that mean question time!

What do you predict will happen to Dyson and Paige? If they meet Tron, will he trust them enough to let them go back to the hideout and become a part of the Revolution? And what happened to Cyrus? :3

Leave your thoughts in the comments below. X3

Character Chart:

Tron- Kayla

Beck- Isabel

Margo- Isabel

Sam- Kayla

Dyson- Kayla

Paige: Isabel


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In Purgos downtown, a female program in a black cloak and a half mask covering the cheekbones and mouth peered from behind a city billboard, watching as Tron, Beck, Margo and Sam walked down a sidewalk.

Margo: Okay, here is where I heard it...SO WHERE THE DIP IS IT?! #

Sam looked at Margo, raising her shoulders up almost defensively as she smiled.

Sam: Well it PROBABLY moved again Margo.

Margo sighed loudly, throwing her arms up.

Margo: PERFECT! #

Beck looked at Margo, his "Renegade" mask up.

Beck: Calm down Margo. I'm sure we'll find it eventually. I mean, come on. How hard can it be?

Tron glanced at Beck, looking forward again as his face tensed slightly.

Tron: Harder than you think.

A chuckle was suddenly heard echoing around the area, the group immediately seizing from walking. They stayed quiet for a moment. Beck began to furrow a brow as the chuckle was heard again. He KNEW that chuckle...it was so FAMILIAR...if he didn't know any better, he could have said it was...  
Beck's eyes widened slightly behind his mask, his body tensing slightly.

Beck: (muttering) Cyrus...

A figure slowly walked into view out of the shadows, smirking. It was none other than Cyrus himself.

Cyrus: Well, this IS a SURPRISE. Really I'm SHOCKED you all are here.

Tron frowned, his mask switching off as he took a step forward.

Tron: Cyrus...

Cyrus chuckled again. He looked at Beck, smirking slightly.

Cyrus: So, is this how it's gonna be, Beck? You're SO WEAK, that you have to HIDE behind an old and scarred program?

Beck fixed his jaw slightly as he slowly clenched his fists. He could feel his body tremble with irritation and rage. Sam looked up at Beck, stepping in front of him and reaching a hand back, placing her hand on Beck's clenched fist. Beck looked down at Sam's hand and exhaled slowly, closing his eyes and letting his body relax.  
Cyrus laughed, slowly making his way over to a building and beginning to walk up it slowly.

Cyrus: Aw, that girl, Sam. I'd she your babysitter now? Keep you from getting into trouble and keeping your temper under control?

Margo pointed to Cyrus quickly.

Margo: Hey! You just shut up!

Cyrus: You need to tell me what to do, little bat.

Tron quickly place his hand on his disk, tank v it off and activating it, the white blade making it's usual him.

Tron: Leave them ALONE, Cyrus.

Cyrus chuckled, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

Cyrus: Wow...you always DID have a habit of defending programs...not that it really MATTERS. Considering the fact how you lost everything. Your HOME, your TEAMS, your FRIENDS, and...

He opened his eyes, glancing back at Tron, smirking widely.

Cyrus: ...Your LOVE...want her name...YORI...? Ah, yes, it WAS her name wasn't it? Flowing blonde hair, crystal blue eyes...fine waistlines...oo, sounds like a pretty hot babe...

Tron's face began to tense as he could feel his anger slowly begin to boil. He gripped the disk slightly as the scar on his neck began to tear, spreading up his face.

Tron: (gritting teeth) Don't talk about Yori like that...

Cyrus laughed, looking at Tron.

Cyrus: Why...? Don't like it when I talk about your petty girlfriend..?

Tron's face tensed even more with anger as he quickly began to run up to Cyrus; his disk out forward ready to attack.

Tron: NOBODY TALKS ABOUT YORI LIKE THAT BUT ME!

Cyrus smirked as Tron came at his, pulling out a knife from behind him and getting ready to lunge out and attack. Margo's expression suddenly turned to shock.

Margo: TRON! WATCH OUT!

Tron's eyes widened slightly, quickly stopping and leaning back as Cyrus lunged at him with the knife. He quickly grabbed Cyrus's arm, FLIPPING him over his head and onto the ground, back first.  
Cyrus let out a loud cry of pain as his back slammed into the ground. He quickly stood up, eyeing Beck. Cyrus swiftly GRABBED Tron's arms and SLAMMED him into a wall, causing Tron to temporarily black out, opening his eyes to see Cyrus running up to Beck.

Tron: BECK!

Sam gasped, quickly taking off her disk as Cyrus neared, getting into a fighting position in front of Beck. Cyrus smirked, quickly taking off his disk and getting ready to throw it when a smoke bomb suddenly EXPLODED, large wisps of smoke covering around.  
A hand suddenly GRABBED Cyrus's arm and twisted it. A foot kicked him in the back, causing him to fall backwards. The female program from earlier, the one in the black cloak, walked into view, her crystal blue eyes glaring down at Cyrus. She quickly took out cuffs and RUSHED over to Cyrus, almost impossibly fast and cuffed him to a lamppost.

?: NEVER, hurt MY BOYFRIEND! OR, his FRIENDS!

Margo's jaw dropped.

Margo: Holy crap...that VOICE...is that...?

Tron's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the program, staring at her eyes.

Tron: (muttering) I'd know those eyes anywhere...

The program looked at Tron and held out a hand, smiling under her half mask

?: Hello Tron...

Tron slowly began to smile, beginning to walk towards her, furrowing a brow slightly.

Tron: Y...Yori..?

The program slowly removed her hood and half mask to reveal that it WAS Yori. Yori fixed her blonde hair, looking at Tron and raising her shoulders.

Yori: It's been a while hasn't it.

Tron walked in front of her, placing a hand in her cheek shakily as he looked down at her.

Tron: I thought you were gone...

Beck looked at Tron, Yori, then Tron again. He was by this time, HOPELESSLY confused.

Beck: Uhh Tron-

Margo quickly SLAPPED her hand into Beck's mouth, quickly silencing him.

Margo: Shush it!

Sam placed her hand over Margo's, nodding as she Egan to pull Beck back.

Sam: (quietly) We need to give them some privacy.

Beck: O e...(muffled) HUH?!

Margo snapped her fingers dramatically, quickly motioning to where Cyrus was cuffed, only to show there was no Cyrus at all.

Margo: WHOOO WOOOW! Lookit DAT! WELL! I guess this means we gotta go er, LOOK FOR CYRUS! You two can catch up! Beck, Sam and I got this under controoooll!

Beck made a face, squinting an eye in confusion.

Beck: We DO?

Margo swiftly kicked Beck in the shin. Beck yelped, biting his bottom lip and holding his leg. Sam quickly began to pull Beck away, nodding slowly as she looked at him.

Sam: YES Beck, we DO. Cyrus escaping, equals "bad bad". ^^

Beck nodded, beginning to walk off with Sam and Margo as he rubbed his shin.

Beck: (muttering) DID YOU HAVE TO KICK ME IN THE SHIN?!

Margo shrugged.

Margo: No, not really.

Sam sighed, rolling her eyes with a small smile.

Sam: It's LOVE, Beck. Us girls gotta make sure every moment is PERFECT. ^^ Even if it means kicking you in the shin to shut you up. XD

Beck: But STILL!

The three began to playfully argue, walking out of view and the sounds of lightcycle engines suddenly being heard, fading off in the distance. Tron chuckled slightly, turning his attention back to Yori, smiling.  
His eyes began to water slightly as the realization that it really WAS Yori, not just some dream or illusion, began to finally sink in.

Tron: (whispering) I can't believe it...

Yori began to smiled, her eyes beginning to water slightly as well.

Yori: (whispering) Me and you both...

Tron smiled slightly wider, letting out a shaky such as he closed his eyes tightly as he quickly pulled Yori into a tight hug. Yori laughed slightly, closing her eyes tightly as she hugged Tron back.  
Tron placed a hand on the beck of Yori's head, grabbing her hair gently as he kissed the top of her head.

Tron: (slightly chocked up) My sweet sweet Yori...I've missed you so much...

Yori pulled away slightly, resting her head on Tron's gently, tears beginning to slowly roll down her cheeks.

Yori: (chocked up) I missed you more...

Tron smiled slightly, tears of his own falling down his cheeks. He closed his eyes, kissing Yori on the lips softly, holding her close. Yori smiled in the kiss slightly, wrapping her arms around Tron's neck and pulling herself closer to him.  
(With Beck, Sam and Margo)  
Beck and Sam ZOOMED down the streets of Purgos on their lightcycles while Margo followed behind the two on her light board, chasing after a light cycle with tattooed like patterns on it. It was Cyrus's lightcycle.  
Sam glanced over at Beck and Margo slightly, still keeping her eye on Cyrus's lightcycle.

Sam: I hope you guys have a plan on how to stop him, cause my well of ideas how to is running dry.

As Tron and Yori's lightcycles came into view, Beck's eyes widened slightly. He had an idea. Beck quickly raced ahead of the group and looked back at them.

Beck: Put on your light trails and surround Cyrus! He won't be able to get away then!

Margo: Roger that!

Sam nodded, looking at Beck.

Sam: Sounds like a plan!

Beck and Tron quickly turned on their light trails and zoomed next to Cyrus's lightcycle on each side. Cyrus laughed as the rest of the group surrounded him as well, light trails of each individual color streaming behind their mode of transportation.

Cyrus: Well, look who's actual using their BRAIN!

Beck: Give up Cyrus! There's nowhere to run!

Tron's face tensed slightly as Cyrus and himself made the contact.

Tron: If you know what's good for you you'll stop NOW!

Cyrus smirked slightly as they all were about to come up to a large bend in the road.

Cyrus: And if I were you...

He took out a bomb, waving it slightly.

Cyrus: I'd get out of the way.

Cyrus swiftly threw the bomb down, jumping off of his lightcycle an beginning to run off! As the bomb hit the ground, electric shocks ran throughout the ground and caused the groups lightcycles and Margo's light board to malfunction, derezzing with loud shatters. Beck let out a loud cry as he hit the ground, along with various sounds of pain coming from the rest of the group. Beck quickly scrambled to his feet and began to run down the road, heading to jump over the railing bend as Cyrus jumped down.

Beck: I GOT HIM!

Tron propped himself up slightly, holding his side and looking at Beck.

Tron: BECK! BE CAREFUL!

Beck looked back at Tron and nodded. He quickly ran over to the bend, jumping over the railing himself and leaning down in a darker, abandoned part of the city. He looked around to see scorch marks on bits of the broken an old buildings. "It must have been a fire that caused all the damage to this place..." Beck thought, as an attempt to try and calm his neves as the thought of Cyrus lurking around close by got to him.  
His face tensed slightly as he began to walk around, clenching a fist slightly.

Beck: Cyrus! Where are you hiding?!

There was suddenly a loud chuckle echoing throughout the area, seeming to circle around Beck. Cyrus suddenly appeared behind Beck, smirking.

Cyrus: Who said I was hiding? I'm right here.

Beck's eyes widened slightly as he quickly turned around, throwing a punch at Cyrus. Cyrus swiftly leaned back, dodging Beck's punch and grabbing his arms, throwing him into a beam of a building. Beck let out a loud cry as he CRASHED into the beam, several other beams crashing around and trapping him in the spot. He quickly began to struggled, trying to push the beams out of the way.

Beck: (muttering) Come on, come on!

Cyrus began to laugh, slowly making his way over to Beck.

Cyrus: What's wrong? STUCK?

Beck looked up at Cyrus quickly, wide eyes. His face looked angry, irritated, and determined, but her was actually HORRIFIED. This could be his LAST MOMENT. He could DEREZZ in the very spot, buy the hands of a psychopath, that was ALSO, the FIRST RENEGADE...  
"It can't end like this!" Beck thought frantically. He continued to repeat this sentence in his mind, his struggles to break free becoming more desperate. Cyrus slowly room off his disk as he walked in front of Beck, smirking widely.

Cyrus: Anything to say before I derezz you into a million pieces..?

Beck's face tensed slightly as he managed to reach out behind him and grab a sharp piece of a crashed beam. He remained silent. Cyrus chuckled.

Cyrus: I guess not.

He quickly held his arm with his disk up, activating it, ready to strike down.

Cyrus: Goodbye, Renegade.

As Cyrus LUNGED down at him, Beck swiftly put the beam piece in front of himself and closed his eyes tightly as the sharp end of it STRUCK Cyrus through the chest!  
Cyrus's eyes widened slightly, slowly looking down at his chest, dropping his disk. Beck slowly opened his eyes as Cyrus derezzed. His eyes widened slightly with fear as his body began to tremble, still gripping the piece of the beam in his shaking hands tightly. Tron, Sam, Yori and Margo all suddenly ran into view. Margo's expression turned into shock.

Margo: (muttering) Oh CRAP...

Sam gasped, slowly placing a hand over her mouth.

Sam: Oh no...

The four quickly ran over to Beck. Margo and Tron quickly began to free Beck from the fallen beams, pushing away the debri. Tron looked Beck as the last of the debri was pushed aside, his expression seemingly worried.

Tron: Beck, are you alright..?

Beck shakily looked at Tron, his eyes wide with fear. Tron and Margo helped him stand up slowly.

Margo: Beck..?

Tron frowned slightly, a waving a hand in front of Beck's face to try and gain some sort of response.

Tron: ...He must be in shock.

He snapped his fingers by Beck's ear.

Tron: Beck.

Beck gasped slightly, quickly looking at Tron.

Beck: H-Huh...?

Tron placed a hand on Beck's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze.

Tron: Are you alright?

Beck nodded shakily, looking at Cyrus's derezzed remains. Sam looked at Beck, stepping in front of him and blocking his view of Cyrus's remains. She smiled slightly, placing a hand on his arm gently.

Sam: Why don't we got back to your dorm at the Garage..? I think you could use some rest...

Beck nodded shakily. Margo placed a hand on Beck's shoulder, patting it.

Margo: Let's get going.

* * *

HEY GUYS! Kayla here as always. :3 Bet you didn't expect most of these things huh? X3 And if you did well good for you. XD But yeah, i'm sorry I didn't post for almost 3 weeks. I was busy with PSSA's and stuff. ;;;; Oh! By the way, if you want a sneak peak for the entire fanfiction, ago to the prequel chapter and look at the beginning for a trailer made by isabel. X3 Some characters you don't know yet but don't worry, you'll see them eventually. :3

Character Chart

Beck- Isabel

Tron- Kayla

Margo- Isabel

Sam- Kayla

Cyrus- Isabel and Kayla (at the end)

Yori- isabel


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It wasn't long after Cyrus's death, maybe a few short millicycles, that Beck sat silent in his room at Able's garage, surrounded by his very concerned friends. Mara rubbed Beck's back gently, leaning down to look at him. She sighed.

Mara: Beck. PLEASE say something...

Zed propped his leg up, leaning his arm against it and looked up at Beck.

Zed: What HAPPENED when you two were out..?

Beck shook his head quickly, buying his face into his arms.

Beck: I don't wanna talk about it...

Sam looked at Beck, placing a hand in his shoulder softy. Her facial expression softened slightly.

Sam: Do you want me to tell them..?

Beck shook his head. Mara sighed again, shaking Beck's arm just enough to make him glance up at her.

Mara: Come on Beck. How else are we supposed to help you?

Zed sighed, closing his eyes and shrugging.

Zed: He's just being stubborn. He'll come around.

Mara nodded, rubbing Beck's back.

Mara: Alright...

Sam sighed, closing her eyes and pulling a leg up to her chest. She opened her eyes again, looking at Beck.

Sam: Do you just want to be left alone..?

Beck nodded slightly. Mara nodded, standing up a she gave Beck's back one last comforting rub.

Mara: Whatever happened...just remember that everything usually turns around in the next cycle for the better. Kay?

Beck looked at Mara and nodded again, forcing a smile. Zed smiled slightly, patting Beck's leg as he stood up.

Zed: Call us if you need anything.

The three walked out of the room slowly and into the vacant hallway, Sam being the last to walk out. Mara looked at Sam.

Mara: So, what DID happen?

Sam closed Beck's door quietly, looking up at Mara as she made her way to her.

Sam: Well, you guys know how we stayed out last curfew by accident?

Mara nodded, furrowing a brow and crossing her arms.

Mara: Yeah?

Zed raised an eyebrow slightly with a hint of suspicion, pointing to Sam.

Zed: Wait, what were you two doing out past curfew anyway?

Sam sighed, clearing her throat as she rubbed the back of her neck slowly.

Sam: Beck was showing me around Argon again.

Mara smirked slightly, poking Sam's arm.

Mara: Or did you two just want to be ALOOONE..?

Sam quickly looked at Mara, her eyes widening slightly when she began to blush, realizing what Mara had meant.

Sam: W-Wait what?!

Mara giggled as the three began to walk down away from Beck's room.

Mara: Come on Sam, I see the way you two look at each other.

Sam looked up, crossing her arms stubbornly with a pout.

Sam: You mean as FRIENDS..?

Mara began to laugh.

Mara: No Sam! You KNOW what I'm talking about!

Sam placed her hands behind her head, looking forward.

Sam: ...No I don't.

Mara laughed again, shaking her head.

Mara: You're HOPELESS Sam...

Sam sighed, lowering her hands and holding them tightly.

Sam: But MARA! We BARELY KNOW each other! We only met a few short cycles ago. You can't just THINK we can hit it off just like THAT!

She slowly looked at her.

Sam: Do you..?

Zed placed an arm over Sam's shoulders, patting it gently.

Zed: Sam, Beck doesn't fall for girls that easily, and by the way he looks at you, I think you two have a pretty fair shot of actually getting somewhere.

Sam looked at Zed, smiling a little with a small sigh.

Sam: Well I guess we can only wait and see, huh..?

(In Beck's room)

Not long after the three friends had left his room and gotten out of his earshot, there was a sudden knock on his door. Beck quickly looked up from his arms then at the door, startled.

Beck: Wh-Who...who is it?

There was a slightly muffled sigh from the other side of the door.

?: It's me, Beck.

Beck stood up from his bed, staring at the door. He recognized the voice and it was of course, belonging to Tron. He slowly walked over to the door and pressed a button next to it, the door sliding back to reveal Tron in his black disguise suit. Tron switched his mask off as he began to walk into Beck's room.

Tron: ...I came to check up on you. If it wasn't that obviously already..

Beck looked down slightly, pressing the button again to close the door. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Beck: Well you didn't really have to. I'm fine.

Tron looked over at Beck, giving him a look which Beck knew that meant Tron knew he was lying. Beck stared at Tron for a moment and sighed again, sitting down on his bed and placing his hands on his forehead.

Beck: It's just...I didn't MEAN, to derezz Cyrus. I didn't know what else to do.

Tron stood in front of Beck, looking at him and nodding slightly.

Tron: I know. You would never willingly kill a program. It's not like you.

Beck looked up at Tron quickly.

Beck: The GUILT- I just-

He began to stutter for a moment, trying to process his thoughts or at least SPEAK. But all the came out was practically frightened or stuttered gibberish. Beck finally stopped trying to speak and sighed once again, hanging his head.

Beck suddenly felt two arms wrap around him from the side. He slowly looked at Tron, who was doing an attempt (and FAILING at it XD) of a comforting hug. Beck couldn't help but laugh, pulling away.

Beck: Uhh...XD

Tron laughed slightly nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, looking around because of the awkward moment.

Tron: Yeah...;;;

Beck patted his shoulder.

Beck: I respect your attempt on comforting me though. XD

Tron nodded slightly, pursing his lips together.

Tron: ...At least it broke your thoughts.

Beck chuckled, nodding. He smiled.

Beck: Guess you're right.

Tron looked at Beck, the ends of his mouth moving up enough for it to be considered a smile. He patted Beck's shoulder as he stood up.

Tron: You can come back to the hideout when you're ready. Or, just spend time with your friends, and Sam...

Beck raised an eyebrow, looking at Tron and smiling lopsided.

Beck: What are you trying to say huh?

Tron glanced down at Beck, beginning to start for the door.

Tron: I'm saying, that your time with Sam will be "limited". She was only here to be your bodyguard remember? And with Cyrus gone, she's no longer needed.

Beck's face fell slowly with disappointment and sadness. He looked down, nodding.

Beck: Oh yeah...right...

Tron's mask switched back in as he placed his hand on the panel to open the door.

Tron: She'll be leaving in a couple millicycles. Make good use of that time to share your last moments together.

Beck sighed, closing his eyes as Tron left the room.

Beck: And...walking away. Again.

He sighed, standing up slowly and leaning on the window by his desk, looking out of it. Beck just couldn't get over it...over just a few cycles, so much changed...it just seemed so unreal. He sighed again, shaking this thought and walked over to the door, placing his hand on the lock panel and opening the door. Beck smiled when he saw Sam giving Zed a noogie. Mara gasped dramatically, reaching out a hand.

Mara: Zed! Noooo! XD

Zed laughed, trying to push Sam away.

Zed: Maraaaa! Help me! XD

Beck laughed, closing his eyes and shaking his was.

Beck: You guys are crazy!

* * *

Okay! Hey guys. :3 So I got the chapter posted up sooner then usual, although however it's SHORT. XD Sorry. Me and Iz went through a little moment were we just wanted this one to be smaller chapter. X3 But okay! Announcements! On May 22-24 and May 31st, I won't be posting those days because I have a three day two night trip to Camp Penn (May 22-24 X3) and a trip to Hershey Park on the 31st. And I also will be having band camp and rehearsals over the summer but I can always type that up later. ^^

Character Chart

Beck- Isabel

Tron- Kayla

Sam- Kayla

Zed- Kayla

Mara- Isabel


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Meanwhile at the borders that marked Argon, two runaway occupation programs sprinted down a street, sentries obviously trailing behind them. Paige looked at Dyson, quickly pointing to an alley nearby as they rounded a corner.

Paige: There!

The two quickly ran into the alley and let the shadows hide them as, the sentries running by it not long after, not even bothering to check to see if they were there.

Paige drew a deep breath, closing her eyes.

Paige: I think we're good now...sentries aren't always the smartest so I doubt they'll come back to check in here.

Dyson nodded slightly in acknowledgment to what Paige had said, not bothering to speak as he tried to catch his breath. Paige rubbed the beck of her neck, looking around. Her mask quickly switched on and she looked at Dyson, tapping it.

Paige: Probably best to put this up anyway. You never know.

Dyson sighed with another nod, his mask switching on as soon as his breathing had returned to normal. He looked up at the "WANTED" signs through the crevice of the narrow alley, watching as they all turned into profile pictures of himself and Paige.

Dyson: Yup. Definitely no going back now.

Paige stared at the wanted posters. She looked at Dyson.

Paige: No, really? You think so?

Dyson made a face underneath his mask, looking at Paige.

Dyson: Hm, maybe not.

Paige sighed, rolling her eyes as she began to walk down the alley.

Paige: Alright, let's get a move one. If we're going to find Tron we'll need to figure out where he would be.

Dyson began to follow after Paige, slightly more reluctant as he sighed again.

Dyson: There's one sure way I know how to find where Tron would be.

Paige glanced back at him, furrowing a brow.

Paige: HOW..?

Dyson's face turned into an almost horrified expression under his mask, shuddering slightly as if a thought had got to him.

Dyson: The DEMON won't be far.

Paige made a face, scrunching up her nose as she looked forward.

Paige: Demon?

Dyson laughed flatly, looking at Paige.

Dyson: Yeah. That's what I call her anyway. Cause she kinda is one.

Paige: But, WHO are you TALKING about?

Dyson held up a hand, looking down.

Dyson: I'm NOT saying her name. SHE'LL HEAR IT...O e She probably hears us right NOW...

Paige rolled her eyes again with a sigh and a smile, chuckling.

Paige: Paranoid much are we Dyson?

Dyson looked at her.

Dyson: Paige, DARLING, I don't think you understand. I betrayed Tron for Clu, and now I want to GO BACK TO TRON. Do you realize, all the PHYSICAL and MENTAL pain I'm going to endure the first couple cycles there because of her?! SHE'S GOING TO BE PISSED!

?: D- right I AM.

Margo slowly walked into view of the alley, crossing her arms slowly. Dyson quickly looked at Margo, his eyes wide as his mask switched off.

Dyson: MARGO!

He laughed nervously, holding up his hands and taking a step back.

Dyson: L-Long time no see huh..?

Margo: Mmhm.

Margo pointed to Dyson quickly, her face tense.

Margo: You got some guts you know that?

Dyson sighed, slowly lowering his hands as he glanced away, ready to take on the verbal lecture he expected to get.

Dyson: Believe me. I know.

Margo crossed her arms, furrowing a brow.

Margo: ...So you're both looking for Tron. You realize that it COULD risk your life by trying to see him right?

Paige nodded, furrowing a brow.

Paige: You're the one who encouraged us to find him

Margo nodded.

Margo: I know that.

Dyson crossed his arms, frowning slightly.

Dyson: We need to talk to him about joining the Revolution...and we're prepared for the risks.

Margo pointed her cane at Dyson, not facing her head to him.

Margo: Are you REALLY? You're ready to DIE for this revolution?

Dyson stared at Margo for a moment, almost as if gathering his thoughts. He closed his eyes nodding.

Dyson: Yes.

Margo sighed with a smile, shaking her head. She faced her head to Dyson, tilting her head to the side a little as she smiled lopsided.

Margo: So you understood what we talked about finally? After all these cycles,now you got what I was trying to explain?

Dyson chuckled, nodding again with a small smile.

Dyson: It took me long enough didn't it..?

Margo laughed, shrugging.

Margo: Ehh, it only took you about three years to get it right. XD

Paige chuckled at Margo's comment.

Paige: That's right. I forgot you use the user's time language.

Margo: It's a h- of a lot easier.

Dyson rolled his eyes, still smiling. He placed his hand on Margo's head, ruffling her blue shaggy hair.

Dyson: For you anyway.

Margo huffed,crossing her arms as she made a face at Dyson.

Margo: Meeh. XP

Dyson chuckled, sighing afterwards as he glanced back at Paige, then at Margo.

Dyson: So...now what? Do we just wait for you to come back with word?

Margo nodded as she swung her cane around,letting out a sigh as she leaned on it with a small wince.

Margo: R-Right. But I gotta warn you, if Tron ends up not trusting either of you, neither of you guys are going to live regretting the things you did wrong.

Paige nodded in understanding, eyeing Margo's bad leg. She looked up at her, motioning to it.

Paige: You okay there Margo? Your leg doesn't seem in the best of shape.

Margo let out a laugh, sighing as she turned her back to Paige and Dyson, beginning to walk off.

Margo: This is a broken and disabled system Paige...we're all hurting.

Dyson nodded, smiling flatly.

Dyson: Thats the best way to put it I guess.

Margo stopped walking and faced her head to the side as if she were glancing back at him. She smiled crookedly, shrugging as she flipped the cane in her hand and slung it over her shoulder.

Margo: There IS never a way to describe the situation or problems we're in Dyson. There are only solutions to solve them.

Dyson stared at Margo for a moment, slowly smiling and nodding again.

Dyson: You and your words of wisdom...the Grid could need more of that...

Margo smirked smugly, chuckling as she faced her head forward. She began to walk down the ally, waving.

Margo: Alright,later.

Dyson quickly took a step forward,holding out a hand slightly.

Dyson: Margo.

Margo stopped walking, turning to face Dyson.

Margo: What?

Dyson smiled slightly, walking up to Margo. He reached out and gently grabbed the black ribbon covering where Margo's eyes would be, fixing it.

Dyson: It was crooked.

Margo chuckled, swatting his hand away.

Margo: Neat freak.

She walked off, her smiled fading and turning into a confused and thoughtful expression as she furrowed a brow slowly. Dyson sighed, looking at Paige and placing a hand on her back, beginning to walk.

Dyson: Come on. Let's find a place to hold up until Margo comes back with word.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Margo walked out of the elevator in the hideout slowly, arms crossed. She looked over to see Yori trying to fix Tron's hair, Tron sighing with a smile and trying to push her hand away.

Tron: Yori, my hair's FINE.

Yori quickly reached her hands up to Tron's hair, ruffling it slightly.

Yori: NO. It's not fluffy enough!

Margo raised an eyebrow as she began to start up up the stairs, laughing.

Margo: FLUFFY? XD

Tron began to laugh, closing his eyes.

Tron: My hair's NEVER been fluffy!

Margo chuckled as she reached the top of the stairs that led to the second level with the computer wall, making a motion saying she was "rolling her eyes". She crossed her arms again as she approached them.

Margo: Anyway, guess who's on the wanted posters now?

Tron chuckled, looking at Margo as he began to walk over to his large touch screen computer wall.

Tron: Who Margo?

Margo: ...DYSON and PAIGE.

Yori's eyes widened as she quickly looked at Margo.

Yori: DYSON..?

Tron froze. His face began to tense and his scar began to tear as he remembered his recent encounter with Dyson. THE TRAITOR. The one who GAVE him most of his scars. It didn't make sense...

Yori looked up at Tron and walked over to him, placing a hand on his arm gently.

Yori: Tron...

Tron stayed silent, not looking at Yori. After a short moment of silence, he looked back at Margo.

Tron: Why would DYSON be on the wanted posters? He'd have to be an enemy or a threat to the Occupation to be wanted.

Margo chuckled, uncrossing her arms slowly.

Margo: That's the thing...he is NOW.

Yori looked at Margo, furrowing a brow.

Yori: What..?

Tron shook his head slightly, turning his body to face Margo.

Tron: I don't buy it. Dyson is Clu's top commanding solider. He wouldn't just BETRAY him.

Margo raised an eyebrow.

Margo: ...I found Dyson and Paige hiding in an alley. They were talking about the Revolution. And YOU.

She chuckled, shaking her head and leaning against the wall.

Margo: Dyson's TERRIFIED of facing you, it's kinda funny actually.

Margo's face softened slowly.

Margo: When I was talking to him he sounded sincere. And Paige, she didn't really talk much, but she seemed misguided, unsure. I think they BOTH are good.

Tron frowned, beginning to walk away from Margo and Yori, heading for the stairs.

Tron: It doesn't matter. They can't be trusted Margo.

Margo's face tensed slightly.

Margo: Is this from good judgement, or ANGER?

Tron stopped walking, looking forward.

Tron: Margo. I'm doing this out of why I think is BEST, not from anger. And right now no one from the Occupation is trustworthy in my eyes. NO ONE.

Margo sighed loudly with annoyance, throwing her arms up and beginning to storm off to her room.

Margo: I'm beginning to wonder who's REALLY the BLIND one around here!

Tron's face tensed slightly, his scar tearing more and his eyes narrowing. Yori watched as Margo walked over to her room, SLAMMING the door behind her. She sighed, looking at Tron.

Yori: Tron...

Tron held up a hand, closing his eyes.

Tron: Not now Yori.

He began to walk down the stairs again, heading towards his room.

Tron: She just doesn't understand my thinking is all. One day, she will...

Yori sighed. Margo suddenly walked out of her room and over to the elevator.

Yori: Margo? Where are you going NOW?

Margo: To get drunk.

Tron: (in distance) No she's NOT!

Margo: TRY AN' STOP ME OLD MAN, TRY AN' STOP ME! #

Margo quickly strode into the elevator, the door closing quickly after it. There was a sigh off from the room where Tron was.

Tron: (in distance) Have fun.

Yori frowned sadly, looking at the door to Tron's room. She looked around for a moment before walking back to her own room.

(At the Cantina)

Sam smiled, sitting down on the set next to Beck, looking at him.

Sam: Are you feeling a little better..?

Beck nodded, looking at Sam with his famous lopsided smile.

Beck: Yeah, a lot actually.

He looked over at the dance floor, watching Zed and Mara dance together. Beck couldn't help but smile a little. Sam sighed with a smile, following Beck's gaze as she leaned back in her seat.

Sam: They're so cute together...

She giggled quietly, looking at Beck.

Sam: Don't you think so?

Beck shrugged slightly looking forward and leaning on his arms on the table.

Beck: I guess. That's more girl stuff than guy stuff. XD

Sam giggled again, closing her eyes and smiling.

Sam: I guess you're right.

Beck's face slowly fell as he remembered what Tron said earlier a few cycles ago. "Sam's leaving..." He thought. Beck couldn't help but smirk mischievously. "Better put on that Beck charm to make sure she stays." He thought, nodding to himself slightly. Beck faked a sad sigh, looking up at the ceiling.

Beck: Man...I just can't believe that you'll have to be leaving soon.

Sam looked at Beck, furrowing a brow slightly.

Sam: What do you mean..?

Beck shrugged, standing up from his seat and leaning against the wall, looking forward.

Beck: I mean, with CYRUS gone, I won't really need any protection, right?

Sam shrugged slightly, pulling a leg up to her chest and looking away from Beck a bit, growing slightly confused where as to the point she didn't want to have eye contact with him to avoid awkwardness. And not to mention, the "Beck Charm" was getting to her.

Sam: I-I guess so, yeah...

Beck chuckled when he noticed Sam's cheeks turn red ever so slightly. He turned his body away for a moment and did a fist pump. "Ka-Ching! Jackpot! And the charm does it's magic!" He thought to himself, grinning. Sam cleared her throat as she noticed her cheeks burn, glancing over at Beck. She smiled innocently as she began to piece together all of what was happening, brushing hair back behind her ear.

Sam: Well...I-I could always stay you know. I don't think there would be a problem with that...

Beck cleared his throat, quickly wiping the grin off his face and looking at Sam.

Beck: R-Really?

Sam looked at Beck and nodded, despite her best efforts, her cheeks turning red once again as she stared up at him.

Sam: Mmhm...

Beck sat back down next to Sam slowly, looking at her. He smiled, trying his best not to grin like an idiot.

Beck: Well, I'd like it if you DID stay here...

Sam smiled slightly, leaning against the table and propping herself up with her elbow.

Sam: Oh really? How come?

Beck shrugged slightly, smiling.

Beck: I guess you've just grown on me. A LOT, really...

Sam giggled, putting on her OWN little "Sam Charm" as she twirled her hair around a little, slowly smiling.

Sam: You've grown on me too Beck...

Beck looked down at Sam slowly, his smile brightening slightly.

Beck: I-

There was suddenly a CRASH! A drunken Margo staggered into view, falling in her face.

Margo: Oof-!

Sam looked at Margo and gasped, quickly standing up and running over to her, leaving Beck behind.

Sam: Margo!

Beck sighed, hanging his head and banging the table with his fist slightly.

Beck: So close.

Margo grabbed Sam's arm as she neared, pulling herself up.

Margo: S-Sam-! I jus' got into a fight-! Jus' got into a FLIPPIN' fight!

Sam sighed, her eyebrows arching with concern as she began to lead Margo over to the table Beck was seated at.

Sam: With WHO?!

Margo threw her hands up in the air.

Margo: I DUNNO! But he-he BIT my ANKLE! My frickin' ANKLE!

Beck made a face, looking at Margo.

Beck: What?

Sam set Margo down on the opposite side of the table, looking at her as she sat down next to Beck.

Sam: You get into the STRANGEST fights Margo.

Margo nodded, laughing goofily.

Margo: I know right? LIFE, on the GRID, IS LIKE, a SALAD.

Beck: WHAT? O e What the heck's a salad?

Sam laughed, looking at Beck as she hip bumped him with a smile.

Sam: It's a User food.

Beck laughed, nodding in understanding.

Beck: Ah.

Margo waved a hand in the air, laying down on the booth.

Margo: Hey waiter guy! Just bring a bottle over!

Sam frowned, reaching over and flicking Margo's nose.

Sam: No more drinks for you Margo.

Margo whined, crawling on the table and scooting off of it slowly, sprawling out on Beck and Sam's laps.

Margo: Meeeehhh...=3=

Beck began to laugh, looking down at Margo.

Beck: You doing okay there?

Sam rolled her eyes with a smile, poking Margo's stomach.

Sam: Little troublemaker.

Margo giggled, waving a hand slightly.

Margo: Heeeeeyyyy...my tummies off limits...

Sam giggled slightly, poking Margo's stomach again.

Sam: Well you and your little tummy interrupted what Beck was about to say earlier.

Margo: Really..?

Margo faced her head to Beck.

Margo's I sorrwwy...

She stroked Beck's face. Beck laughed, scrunching his nose up.

Beck: What are you DOING..?

Margo: Stroking your FACCCE...

Sam began to giggle, closing her eyes and continuously poking at Margo's stomach.

Sam: Your stomach is squishy.

Margo huffed, sitting up and beginning to walk out of the Cantina.

Margo: Okay I'm good. Catch ya'll later muh peeps. -3-

Sam smiled, waving slightly.

Sam: Bye Margo. Be careful!

Margo waved Sam off, exiting the Cantina. Bech looked at Sam, his eyebrows arching up slightly with concern.

Beck: Is she going to he alright by herself?

Sam sighed with a slight nod, closing her eyes and resting her head against Beck's shoulder.

Sam: I sure hope so...

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Margo walked along the docks in Argon, clucking her tongue. She sighed, running a hand through her messy and shaggy hair.

Margo: Phew, I think those libation drinks are finally starting to wear off...

Margo's ear suddenly twitched. She heard something. And it was getting louder by the micro. Margo held her hands to her ears slightly, wincing. That noise...it was becoming EAR PIERCING! SH let out a loud and pained scream, falling to her knees.

Margo: MAKE IT STOP!

A recognizer suddenly came flying into view, Tesler and half a dozen soldiers making their way over to Margo on foot. Tesler stopped walking, looking at Margo as the soldiers continued to walk towards her.

Tesler: Ah, greetings Program...

Margo gritted her teeth as she slowly face her head up to Tesler.

Margo: (gritting teeth) Y-YOU...

Tesler couldn't help but chuckle a bit, his expression not changing.

Tesler: I'm glad to inform you, Margo,

All the guards suddenly began to grab ahold of Margo.

Tesler: That you'll be an EXCELLENT attribute for helping me to destroy the Renegade.

Margo's face tensed as she flexed her hands.

Margo: ...Fat chance.

She grabbed two of the guards arms with each oh her hands and FLIPPED them over, making them loose their grip on her. Margo swiftly SPED forward, her speed making her become a slight blur. Tesler's face began to tense, gritting his teeth. He quickly looked at the guards.

Tesler: AFTER HER! I NEED THAT ENHANCEMENT!

The guards quickly sprinted after Margo as she turned a corner of a cargo box, only to come to a dead end. The six guards slowly began to walk towards her as they rounded the corner, disks on and ready to fight.

Guard#1: Halt program. You're needed under General Tesler's orders.

Margo's arms and shoulders drooped as she raised an eyebrow, sticking out her bottom lip.

Margo: ...Okaaaaay, aaaaaand you expect me toooo..?

The guards didn't respond. One of them suddenly held up a white, two forked device with blue lights in the side, pressing a button. Margo let out a loud screw as a silent pitch began to ring, dropping to her knees. She collapsed onto her side, shakily reaching over and pressing a small button on her arm, a silent distress signal beginning to go off. Margo let out a shaky groan, her head dropping down face flat. Tesler walked his way over as the guards began to put Margo in cuffs and hoisting her up off the ground. The recognizer landed down in front of the opening, the top part lowering down and opening up. Tesler slowly smirked as he and the guards made their way over to the recognizer.

Tesler: This went better than I expected.

* * *

HEY GUYS! Sorry it took extra long for this chapter. - -;;;; I had Keystones and camp these last two weeks and then laziness got the best of me. So yeah, here's Chapter 10. O3O Reviews are always welcome. ^^

Character Chart

Beck- Isabel

Tron- Kayla

Margo- Isabel

Sam- Kayla

Yori- Isabel

Tesler- Kayla

Guard#1- Kayla


	12. Update

Hey guys, Kayla here. Just wanted to let you guys know that my iPod and laptop aren't connected to my wifi for some reason so that means I cant really get the new chapter up anytime soon until the problem resolves itself (or I get my dad to fix it) So see you guys eventually. ^^


	13. Update (2)

Okay! So finally the WiFi fixed itself (or rather my dad and i had to fix it) and I'm back in business. O3O So you can expect a chapter up within the week. X3 Ciao.


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Back in the Outlands in Tron's hideout, Yori was in front of the computer wall, reviewing data. She gasped when a distress signal sign popped up, her expression slowly turning to fear and despair.

Yori: (muttering) Oh no…Margo…Tron…! TRON!

The door to Tron's room opened quickly, the program himself stepping out and beginning to make his way over to the large steps that led up to the computer.

Tron: Yori? What is it?

Yori grabbed Tron's arm as he reached the top of the steps, pointing to the computer wall, her eyes wide with fear.

Yori: It's MARGO-!

Tron's face tensed slightly, gently pushing Yori's hand off of his arm as he quickly walked up to the computer. He quickly moved aside everything else on the screen, touching a few things here and there until a map of the Grid came up. He zoomed into the area of Argon, it better focusing and revealing five blue dots. Two of the dots were by the 0001001 Club, two were in the mountains, and one was far off over by the docks. And it appeared to be moving. Yori pointed to the moving dot of light, looking up at Tron.

Yori: There. That's Margo right?

Tron nodded, clicking on the dot and zooming in, a picture slowly beginning to pixilated.

Tron: She seems to be over by the docks…

Yori furrowed a brow slightly, making a face.

Yori: What was she doing by the docks?

Tron glanced at Yori slightly.

Tron: That's where see goes when the libation drinks start to wear off.

Yori sighed, shaking her head with a small smile.

Yori: Margo, you crazy program…

Tron chuckled, looking back at the screen. The picture completely formed, showing Margo cuffed and sitting in a chair, which looked like a recognizer. Tron's eyes widened slightly, looking at the screen in near shock.

Tron: Margo…

Yori shook her head slightly, in shock herself.

Yori: Oh no…

She quickly looked at Tron.

Yori: We better get to Sam and Beck so we can all get Margo out of there.

By this time, Tron was already halfway down the steps, his suit beginning to change into its almost entirely black one.

Tron: Then we better not waste any time.

Yori nodded, putting up her cloak and running after Tron.

* * *

Paige looked up slightly, then down at a blue transparent tablet in her hands. An alert sign came up, beeping loudly. Paige furrowed a brow as she looked down at it, glancing around and motioning a hand at Dyson who was leaning against a wall.

Paige: Dyson, come look at this. Something's popping up on the tablet Margo gave us…

Dyson furrowed a brow as he opened his eyes, looking at Paige and beginning to walk over to her.

Dyson: What is it?

Paige: Hold on let me check.

Paige touched the alert sign on the tablet, a map popping up and a screen next to it showing an image of Margo, cuffed and sitting in a chair. The exact same image Tron and Yori had just seen.

Paige: No way…did Tesler ACTUALLY GET Margo-?!

Dyson placed a hand on Paige's shoulder, moving it so that the tablet would tilt into his line of vision.

Dyson: That can't be right….Margo's not the type of program to be captured that easily…

Paige: They must have used something that causes her weakness…

Dyson nodded slightly, staring at the image.

Dyson: …We have to get to her. Now.

Paige looked back at Dyson.

Paige: What? But Tron and the Renegade are probably on their way already. If WE know, they most likely do too.

Dyson stared at Paige for a moment, slowly walking up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder, gently patting it.

Dyson: That's the POINT. Tron doesn't trust us, obviously. But if we go help save MARGO…

Paige slowly smiled.

Paige: Then he WILL, trust us.

Dyson smiled slightly. He turned around, beginning to walk.

Dyson: And besides…

His facial expression softened slightly.

Dyson: I can't let Margo down again…

* * *

Beck, Tron, Sam, and Yori all rode on their light cycles, heading for Tesler's base. Sam shook her head with a sigh, hunching down low.

Sam: I knew I jinxed it back at the Cantina…;;;;; Saying I hope Margo wouldn't get in any trouble.

Beck, who was already in his Renegade suit, looked at Sam, his mask coming up.

Beck: Margo will be fine Sam. We'll get her.

Yori's face tensed slightly as she furrowed a brow, thinking. Tron looked over at her, his mask up.

Tron: Thinking of a plan Yori?

Yori shook her head slightly.

Yori: No, it's just…it's obvious Tesler is after Margo's enhancement but, why? He doesn't need it.

Beck huffed, shaking his head.

Beck: He probably needs it for another one of his "Brilliant Upgrades" .

Sam: Tesler wants to get rid of Beck by any means necessary. So I'm assuming he thought he could use Margo's enhancement as a way to accomplish that…

Sam looked at Beck.

Sam: No offense.

Beck laughed flatly.

Beck: None taken.

Tron sighed, looking over at Beck for a moment.

Tron: She's right Beck. Tesler isn't strong enough yet to beat you, but with Margo's enhancement he could crush you like a twig.

Beck looked forward and hung his head.

Beck: LOVING the pep talk guys keep it coming!

Sam giggled. She looked over at Yori, fixing her hood over her head with a smile.

Sam: Any input Yori?

Yori: Um…

Yori motioned her head forward to two light cycles, both decorated with orange occupation lights. It was Dyson and Paige.

Yori: That MAY have to be talked about later.

Tron looked forward at the two light cycles, his face instantly tensing. He gripped the handles of the light cycle, increasing speed and zooming forward.

Yori: TRON!

Tron suddenly turned on his light ribbon, speeding up ahead of the two light cycles, cutting them off. He killed the engine, derezzing the bike into a baton as he made his way over to Paige and Dyson, who were now standing. Dyson took a step back nervously as Tron quickly approached, flashing an uneasy smile.

Dyson: Tron, you're looking well…old friend.

Tron's mask switched off, his face showing slight hatred as he glared at Dyson.

Tron: I don't think you have the RIGHT, to call me a FRIEND.

Paige surveyed the two programs, taking a slight step towards Tron with her hand extended.

Paige: If I can speak on Dyson's behalf-

Tron held up a hand, silencing Paige. He looked at Dyson, reaching a hand back towards the disk that was latched onto his back.

Tron: Dyson, I'm going to ask you ONCE,

He quickly took off his disk and activated the blade, holding the white humming edge to Dyson's neck.

Tron: Who's side, are you REALLY on..?

Dyson stared at Tron for a moment, not saying a word. As the remainder of the group approached, watching the two tentatively, Dyson closed his eyes and opened them again, a new aura of confidence rising when he did.

Dyson: Your side.

Tron stared Dyson in the eyes, slowly beginning to raise his arm up with the disk, almost as if to strike down. Dyson quickly closed his eyes, losing all the confidence he had just gained as he braced himself for his almost certain derezzolution. There was a pause of silence, no one daring to speak. The humming of the disk of the blade sounded on, until it went away, followed by the click of the disk reconnecting to Tron's back. Dyson opened his eyes, watching as Tron's mask switched back on. The protector of the Grid placed his hand on Dyson's back, pushing him forward as they began to walk.

Tron: Come on. We don't have much time.

Beck, Sam, and Yori all looked at each other in shock, then back at Tron. Well wasn't that unexpected?

* * *

Pavel walked into the room, holding up the *power upgrade weapon slightly, waving it with a smile.

Pavel: The preparations are almost ready sir.

Tesler looked at Pavel, nodding slightly with a small chuckle as he took a few shifting steps in the code extraction room.

Tesler: Good work Pavel.

He looked back at Margo, who was cuffed to the newly re-constructed code extractor.

Tesler: I think we're ready to begin.

Margo snorted, her face tensing.

Margo: What do you think you'll be able to do with my enhancement when you got it huh?! Not EVERRYONE can control it.

Tesler chuckled again, beginning to walk over to Margo with a small hint of a smirk on his face.

Tesler: Oh on the contrary. T won't be putting it into a program. I'll be putting it into the WEAPON.

Margo made a face.

Margo: What are you talking about?! Tron DESTROYED it-!

Pavel shook his head, smirking.

Pavel: That's what we thought my dear, until it regenerated itself.

Margo's facial expression turned to fear.

Margo: WHAT..?

Tesler began to slowly frown. He stood in front of Margo, looking down at her.

Tesler: …How do you even KNOW about the weapon?

Margo smirked smugly.

Margo: Pfft. As if I'm going to tell YOU, pencil head.

Tesler frowned even more, taking a deep breath as his mechanical hands began to hum and glow. He looked over at Pavel.

Tesler: Begin the code extraction.

* * *

The group quickly jumped out from a vent and into a hallway. Beck looked at Paige.

Beck: Okay, where to?

Paige began to run down the hall, motioning forward.

Paige: It should be down this hall and to the left. But watch out for guards.

Sam nodded slightly, pulling the white hood of her cloak over her head more as they all began to run after Paige.

Sam: Sounds like a plan.

Beck and Tron sped up to Paige, looking around. But as soon as they turned the corner, they all quickly realized something.

Beck: We should have just stuck with staying in the vents.

There, in the hallway, were several armed Sentries, pointing their electric staffs at them. Dyson sighed loudly.

Dyson: Well, look, a welcome party.

Yori smiled, shrugging as she took out her sword, twirling it around in her hands and then pointing it at the Sentries.

Yori: Well, I always did like parties.

She quickly began to run forward and looked back at Tron, winking.

Yori: Feel free to join in at anytime hun.

Tron: Y-Yori…

Beck couldn't help but laugh, taking off his disk and throwing it at a Sentry that was running towards them. He swiftly kicked them in the stomach as they came near, causing them to propel back. Beck looked at Tron.

Beck: I can see why you two are dating!

Tron sighed, turning to look at Beck as a Sentry came up behind him.

Tron: Beck, focus.

He swiftly reached back, grabbing the Sentry's staff and flipping him over with it and into a wall.

Paige: Keep them distracted I got an idea!

Paige quickly ran down the hall and over to a panel, placing her hand on it and several pipes from the ceiling releasing steam. She turned to where the group was at as the steam slowly blurred them out of view.

Paige: Guys! Come on!

Dyson looked at Tron as they came close to one another, motioning his head down the hall.

Dyson: Come on!

Tron, Beck, and the others quickly ran down the hall and caught up with Paige.

Beck: Alright, where to before the smoke clears?!

Paige motioned her head back and turned around, beginning to run into the cover of the steam.

Paige: The code extraction room isn't that far! It should be down the hall!

Tron nodded, himself and the rest of the group following after Paige.

* * *

Pavel walked in front of Margo, holding the control tablet for the code extractor in his hands.

Pavel: Any last words before we rip you apart code by code?

Margo huffed, blowing her hair out of her face.

Margo: Yeah. I hope that when my enhancement gets extracted this whole place gets a glitch and you all gravel in the dust.

Tesler chuckled slightly, walking next to Pavel.

Tesler: How nice of you to say such…KIND words…

Margo: Since when is dying an agonizing death a compliment?

Pavel frowned, placing a finger on the controls.

Pavel: I hope you scream with pain.

Margo: I hope you DEREZZ. We all have dreams, and usually, if they are violent, they COME TRUE.

Tesler frowned. He looked at Pavel.

Tesler: What are you waiting FOR? START!

Pavel looked at Tesler and nodded.

Pavel: Yes, your graciousness .

Margo groaned loudly with annoyance, facing her head up.

Margo: Seriously, if you're going to kill me just do.

Pavel looked at her, frowning with irritation but then slowly smirked.

Pavel: But what's the fun in that? I like to have programs who try to rebel against General Tesler SUFFER first.

He turned the yellow activation key on the tablet, the code extractor beginning to slowly extract Margo's code. Margo winced slightly, but her facial expression grew blank. The door to the room suddenly came FLYING in, landing in front of Tesler with a loud BANG. Tesler looked down at the door, then over to the open doorway to see Beck and the rest of the group come pouring in, taking off their disks.

Beck: Let her go Tesler!

Tesler quickly looked at Beck, his face tensing.

Tesler: Renegade!

Dyson took a step forward, pointing his disk at Tesler.

Dyson: Tesler. Let Margo go.

Tesler looked at Dyson, scowling as Paige stood next to him. He suddenly chuckled, standing up straight with a flat smile.

Tesler: Look who we have here. The Renegade, AND, the TRAITORS.

He slowly smirked, flexing his hands as they glowed an almost white orange.

Tesler: My job just got a whole lot easier.

A group of guards and sentries suddenly came out from the doors all around the room. The guards took of their disks as they surrounded the group, activating the blades. Beck looked at Tron and Dyson quickly.

Beck: You guys get Margo! We'll deal with the rest!

Tron and Dyson nodded, beginning to run over to Margo as the rest of the group began to fight with the guards and sentries. Beck swiftly blocked off several guards disks with his own. As one of the guards was about to knock Sam in the head with his disk, Paige KICKED the guard in the back, grabbing his arm and flipping him over. Sam quickly turned around as she knocked out her own guard, looking at Paige and nodding in thanks with a small smile, kicking a guard that had ran next to her and sending him into the wall.

Pavel meanwhile was forming a plan. He had to get Margo's enhancement to get on Tesler's good side, all he needed was TIME. Or even better…Pavel suddenly turned the controls for the code extractor up all the way and SMASHED the controls against the wall, shattering the panel. He laughed as Tron and Dyson ran over to Margo, who was now screaming in pain.

Pavel: Oops. Sorry gentlemen but I have a WEAPON to enhance!

Pavel held up the weapon and waved it with a small smirk, running out of the room. Tron's face behind his mask turned to despair as he looked at the extremely pained Margo. He quickly looked at Dyson, who was already looking around the machine for possibly a button to shut it down.

Tron: DYSON! Do you have ANY idea how to work this thing without the controls?!

Dyson looked at Tron quickly.

Dyson: If I DID, don't you think I would have done something about it already?!

Beck quickly looked back at the two and began to run over to them, about to take out his recoder. Tesler's hand suddenly stretched out in front of Beck, ZOOMING past him and into the wall, making a large creator in it. Tron's face tensed slightly. He looked at Dyson as he took of his disk.

Tron: I'll distract Tesler but you better get Margo out of this.

Dyson nodded slightly, watching as Tron ran over to Tesler, throwing his disk at his arm. Tesler quickly retreated his arm back and looked at Tron, gritting his teeth angrily. Beck took his chance and quickly ran over to the code extractor, looking back at Tron.

Beck: Thanks!

Tron glanced at Beck just long enough to block Tesler's next attack by bucking down and swinging his feet at Tesler's legs. Tesler crashed to the ground but quickly propped himself up, holding out a hand and having it stretch out to Tron, swiftly grabbing him by the mask and SLAMMING him into the wall. Tesler laughed, slowly standing up.

Tesler: Well this IS a shame. You would have made an EXCELLENT recruit.

Tron's face tensed with determination as he began to struggle in Tesler's grasp, trying to remove his hand from his mask. Meanwhile Beck connected the recoder to the code extractor, a panel popping up. He quickly began to enter in codes, looking at Margo then at the panel.

Beck: Don't worry! I'll get you out of that thing!

Dyson looked at Beck, then at Tron, his face in slight disbelief and showing slight worry. He looked back at Beck, his face tensing.

Dyson: Are you sure you know what you're doing?

The code extractor suddenly shut down, the cuffs on Margo suddenly coming undone. She let out a shaky groan, falling forward on her side. Beck and Dyson ran up to Margo, quickly supporting her up. Beck looked at Dyson.

Beck: Any more questions?

Dyson shook his head, helping Margo stand up more. There was suddenly a loud SHATTERING noise! The shatter of derezzolution. Everyone quickly looked back at Tron and Tesler to see Tesler's arms both derezzed and the program himself slumped against the floor. And there not far off was Yori, hugging onto Tron tightly and kissing his mask.

Yori: HONESTLY! Sometimes I don't know whether to KISS you or SLAP YOU IN THE FACE!

Tron chuckled slightly, hugging Yori back gently, wincing with pain as he did.

Tron: I don't know either…

Yori gently supported Tron up, looking at him then at the others.

Yori: Let's get Tron and Margo out of here. I don't think EITHER of them can take much more of this.

Everyone nodded in agreement, all quickly beginning to run out of the room.

* * *

Beck walked into the healing chamber room slowly and crossed his arms.

Beck: Margo's going to be fine. According to Paige she's just stunned from the affects of the code extractor.

Tron, who was nestled in the healing chamber, nodded slightly, opening his eyes as he sighed.

Tron: Good.

Beck stared at Tron for a while and walked up to the healing chamber, standing in front of it.

Beck: How about you? Will you be alright?

Tron nodded again, closing his eyes.

Tron: I'll be fine. It's nothing too serious that you'd have to worry about it.

Beck nodded, looking away from Tron slightly.

Beck: Good…

He sighed, walking over to the wall and leaning his back against it as he looked up at the ceiling. It was silent for a moment, until Tron slowly turned his head to look at Beck, furrowing a brow slightly.

Tron: Is something wrong Beck?

Beck looked at Tron quickly, making a slightly angered face.

Beck: What do you MEAN is something wrong? Of course there is!

He began to pace, clenching a fist and staring at the ground.

Beck: EVERYTHNG I've DONE in this revolution is coming back to punch us in the face! We almost lost MARGO because I didn't even THINK of keeping an eye on her! And NOW, the weapon is-!

Tron drew a deep breath, turning his head from Beck.

Tron: Beck…

Beck looked back at Tron slowly, rolling his eyes.

Beck: What?

Tron: I thought we agreed on not talking about this stuff while I'm in this thing. It's stressful.

Beck sighed again, looking forward and walking over to a small window gap in the wall. He placed his arms on it, looking forward out the window as he buried half of his face into his arms.

Beck: Right…

Tron let out a small sigh of relief when the scars began to slowly heal, not long after that stepping out of the healing chamber. Beck stared out the window, silent for a good while.

Beck: …Is this how it was like?

Tron looked at Beck, furrowing a brow slightly in confusion.

Tron: How was what like?

Beck shook his head slightly, waving a hand in dismiss as he began to walk out of the healing chamber room.

Beck: Nothing. I gotta get back to Zed and Mara. They're probably worried about me.

Tron nodded slightly, making a face.

Tron: Alright.

* * *

**OKAY! So thanks guys for being so patient with this chapter. This one was also a longer one so it took me longer to type. XD;;; But yeah. :3 Reviews are always appreciated. X3**

**Character Chart:**

**Beck- Isabel**

**Tron- Kayla**

**Margo- Isabel**

**Sam- Kayla**

**Dyson- Kayla**

**Paige- Isabel ( But mainly me cause I needed to make some adjustments. XD)**

**Tesler- Kayla**

**Pavel- Isabel**


	15. Izzy AU notie-!

**Hello readers of TRON: A New Uprising~! I'm Isabel,the Second Author for this fanfic. X3 And the one who inspired Kayla to start writing with me. This has been a fun experience for us both and We have gotten REALLY FAR when it came to hand writing the fanfic,which was over two to three hundred pages. I said "was" because well...XD;;; We both hit a block for the fanfic on chapter twenty something and well for MONTHS we didn't write the fanfic. •_•;;;; UNTIL TODAY when I came to REALIZE WHY! You see the ORIGINAL PLOT was going to be about ginormous grid worms sucking the energy out of the grid and was controlled by a Virus program. Sounds extremely epic right? X3 Well,unfortunately we both also came to realize that we went SO OUTSIDE the boundaries and let our imagination go wild SO MUCH,that the fanfic honestly didn't even HAVE that wonderful TRON essence anymore. Yeah,I know; That sounds kinda hard to believe since the world of TRON itself is extremely in a way "open-minded" and could have a LOT of possibilities for things like that to happen but; Trust us. Its for the best that we don't stick with that plot anymore. You wanna know how bad it was? Just imagine TRON:Uprising crossed over with Evagelion,Pacific Rim,and other random crap thrown into the pot just for the hell of it. XD;;; YEAH. It wasn't pretty. It wasn't BAD,the plot was just too unfocused and too UNLIKE the world of TRON. Anywho,that's all I have to say. :3 Thank you SO MUCH for reading the fanfic so far and I PROMISE the fanfic will be a LOT better than how I just explained it was. Kayla,would you like to add anything?**

**XDXDXD NOPE. That pretty much covered everything. X3 OH! Except, did you mention the DEATH NOTE fanfiction...?**

**OH! No,no I DIDN'T. :3 Thank you for reminding me Kayla. For you Death Note fans out there that are reading this; We got a fanfiction for it on the way! And if you thought the series was weird before JUST YOU WAIT. :D It'll BLOW YOUR MINDS!**

**Hopefully. XD Or give you a heart attack perhaps. X3 (Pun intended)**

**Oh. X3 I see what you did there... :D**

**Yuuuuuup. :D**

**Ahhhh..! :D XDXDXD OKAY OKAY; ONE MORE quick note before we go; The Death Note Fanfiction is suggested to L fans but not LightXL shippers. •_• Sorry,it's just...the yaoi...we don't really roll with it much and yeaaahh...OKAY LATER! *Runs off dragging Kayla with her* TALK TO YA LATERS~**


	16. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Another Visit to Manica

Tron and Yori slowly walked into Manica's cave,looking around. Yori looked over at him,worry very obvious in her expression.

Yori-Tron,are you sure you will be alright with your scars..?

Tron nodded, glancing down at Yori with a faint smile.

Tron: Yes Yori, I'll be fine. If I wasn't I probably wouldn't be here would I?

Yori sighed with a shake of her head as she crossed her arms. She raised an eyebrow up at Tron.

Yori-Knowing you Tron you WOULD still come here even if you WERE still hurt.

Tron chuckled slightly, closing his eyes as he nodded.

Tron: I suppose you're right...

Yori smirked slightly with satisfaction and victory and lifted her head up a little in pride.

Yori-I'm always right.

Tron shook his head slightly, sighing as he ruffled Yori's hair gently.

Tron: Of course you are.

There was suddenly a quiet chuckle,echoing all around in the cave. A purr followed a little bit.

?-Wellll,weeelllll...look who has returned from the grrraaave...

Manica's yellow eyes slowly appeared in front of Yori,a wide and crooked grin forming underneath.

Manica-Hello there...Yorriii..

Yori's face tensed slightly as she drew back at the sight of the eyes and grin. She slowly hugged onto Tron's arm with a nod.

Yori-H-Hello,Manica...

Tron looked down at Yori, placing a hand on her arm, eyeing Manica a bit as he did.

Tron: Don't worry Yori she won't bite...

Manica chuckled as her body began to take form, her grin widening and beginning to curl at the ends slowly,forming a look of almost mischief. She slowly leaned forward into Tron and Yori's faces,an impossibly wide and curved grin on her face and her tail swishing slowly in the air as she eyed the two.

Manica-So...what brings you both here..?

Tron's eyes narrowed slightly, looking directly at Manica.

Tron: I think you know why. You always seem to know anyway...

Manica chuckled again and slowly moved back.

Manica-Ah yes,the RIDDLE...I must say,I had almost forgotten.

She glanced over at Yori and purred as her grin widened even more than it already had.

Manica-I see you have found one of the programs for "willing"...

Tron took a step towards Manica frowning a bit almost as if he was uncertain with what she had said.

Tron: What do you mean ONE of the programs? Do you mean there's more?

Manica chuckled as she slowly looked back at Tron and Yori and waved a finger while shaking her head. Almost as if to say it wasn't time for them to know what she had meant in her riddle in the riddle. She slowly rose to her feet and backed away into the darkness,laughing.

Manica-Come back when everything is clear...Ta-ta...

* * *

Paige waved goodbye to Dyson as she rode off into the outlands on her lightcycle. She told him after Tron and Yori left to talk to Manica that she didn't feel as though she belonged in the fight of the revolution at the moment. The once commanding officer for General Tesler felt she had to "find herself" before she did anything else. Dyson sighed, placing a hand on his forehead as he began to walk back over to the elevator leading up to the hideout.

Dyson: (muttering) Good luck Paige...at least you won't be stuck with Margo. ;;;;

He shook his head with another sigh, pressing the button as he stepped in the elevator to go up. As he reached the hideout, he began to head over to where Margo's room was, his face softening slightly. He placed his hand on the lockpad to the room, the door opening and showing an unconscious Margo, laying on her bed. Dyson couldn't help but smile the smallest bit, beginning to walk over to her bedside.

Dyson: Aaaaand you're still unconscious...

He chuckled, sitting down in a chair next to the bed. He looked down at the floor, closing his eyes slightly.

Dyson: And I still feel like this is my fault...like always...

Dyson closed his eyes, slowly running his hand through his hair.

Dyson: I betrayed you...Tron...Yori...Flynn...and worst of all...(muttering) I betrayed the Grid...

Margo let out a quiet groan and slowly rolled onto her stomach,burying her face into her pillow.

Margo-(muffled) Aw come on Dyson...it's not your fault...not entirely anyway.

Dyson looked over at Margo, furrowing a brow suspiciously as he smiled.

Dyson: Hey...I thought you were unconscious..?

Margo smirked slightly as she turned her head to face Dyson.

Margo- I WAS...

She tapped her ear slightly as she sat up.

Margo-But your talking woke me up. Enhanced hearing,remember?

Dyson nodded, laughing slightly.

Dyson: I forgot about that...

Margo chuckled slightly as she titled her head to the side and patted his shoulder.

Margo-You know what dude?

Dyson raised an eyebrow, looking up at Margo.

Dyson: What..?

Margo smiled lopsided as she faced her head forward and propped an arm on her knee.

Margo-I don't have regrets.

Dyson: What do you mean you don't have regrets?

Margo-Exactly what I said.

The enhanced program rolled off of her bed and crossed her arms with a motion to the scar across her face.

Margo-No regrets.

Dyson stood up, furrowing a brow slightly with confusion.

Dyson: And why's that?

Margo scoffed as she reached out and patted the former colleague of Clu's shoulder,smirking slightly as she walked past him.

Margo-Because then we wouldn't be where we are right now.

Dyson smiled slightly, nodding as he began to follow after Margo.

Dyson: Very true...

Margo titled her head to the side slightly and furrowed a brow.

Margo-Hm...

Dyson looked at Margo, frowning slightly.

Dyson: What?

Margo slowly began to smirk mischievously as she began to speed walk to the elevator to exit the hideout.

Margo-I'll be back!

Dyson sighed, quickly beginning to walk after Margo.

Dyson: Margo WHERE are you going NOW?!

Margo grinned her usual wide and goofy grin and waved a finger in the air.

Margo: ABLE'S GARAGE!

* * *

Sam turned her head to look at Beck, smiling as she watched him tighten a part on the lightcycle he was fixing.

Sam: Look at my Beck...working so hard...

Mara rolled her eyes with a smile as she walked over and placed her hands on her hips.

Mara-He is SUCH a showoff when he is working.

Beck chuckle at Sam's comment and shrugged as he looked back at her.

Beck: Like I've said; Just using my natural talent.

Sam giggled, propping her leg up and placing her arm on it.

Sam: Mmhm.

Beck stood up and tested the engine of the lightcycle and smiled when it made the beautiful roaring purr.

Beck-There we go.

Sam stood up, patting Beck's shoulder with a laugh.

Sam: Not bad sweetcheeks. You're almost as good as I am.

Beck glanced back at Sam,smirking slightly as he crossed his arms.

Beck: No,I can do better. I'm just a bit off my game is all.

Sam raised an eyebrow slightly, crossing her arms as she laughed again.

Sam: Oh REALLY? And, you didn't wanna ask HOW EXACTLY I'm better than you?

She looked back at Mara, motioning to Beck.

Sam: Guys don't really put things together really well do they?

Mara shook her head slightly,chuckling.

Mara: What do you expect?

Beck: Hey-

?:BECK MY MAIN PROGRAM MAAAAAAAN!

Beck and Sam's eyes widened when they heard the familiar loud and childish voice, their expressions practically saying;"Oh no..." Sam closed her eyes, quickly walking over to Mara as she placed a hand on her face.

Sam: The program that's coming I don't know her. ;;;;

Margo walked up to the small group of friends with a wave and crossed her arms with a slight smirk on her face.

Margo-Yo! What's up?

Mara gasped,her eyes widening slightly as she stared at her.

Mara-WAIT...you're MARGO-!

Margo chuckled and put a finger to her lips and shook her head slightly.

Margo-Shush. I'm under the radar right now.

Sam rolled her eyes, shaking her head with a smile.

Sam: Uh huh. Of course you are.

Zed walked up to the group of programs, looking at them.

Zed: Hey what's going on?

Mara looked over at Zed excitably as she placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him a little,pointing to Margo.

Mara-Zed! Look who it is!

Zed made a face slightly, looking at Mara, then at Margo.

Zed: Um okay?

Mara-It's MARGO-

Margo quickly slapped a hand over Mara's mouth and flicked her forehead.

Margo-Chika. Are you listening?

Mara nodded.

Margo-Okay. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WOOORS COMING OUT OF MY MOOOUUUUTH?!

Beck sighed,pushing Margo away from his friend.

Beck-Margo,what are you DOING here?

Margo-NO! *^* Call me by my CODE NAME.

Sam: You don't have a code name. -_-

Margo looked at Sam,tilting her head as she made a face.

Margo-I DON'T? REALLY?

Sam shook her head.

Sam: Nope. -_-

Margo-...Oh.

Margo looked at Beck,crossing her arms slightly with a smirk.

Margo-And I'm here for ONE REASON,my pointy-haired friend.

Beck sighed as he placed a hand over his eyes and shook his head.

Beck-Did you really just call me "pointy-haired"?

Zed: Your hair is kinda pointy. O e

Beck quickly looked at Zed and pointed to him.

Beck-Don't ENCOURAGE her!

Mara laughed,giving Zed a playful shove.

Mara-Yeah ZED!

Sam laughed, closing her eyes and smiling.

Sam: Well hey Mara it's true!

Margo poked Sam as she motioned to Zed and Mara.

Margo-Hey Sam. Don't they look ADORABLE together.

Sam looked back at Margo, quickly taking a steps back before looking at Zed and Mara. She giggled, nodding.

Sam: Yeah I could see that. ^\\\^

Mara quickly took a step away from Zed,waving her hands frantically as she blushed.

Mara-No,no! It's NOT like that REALLY!

Zed nodded, quickly taking a step away from Mara, his eyes wide slightly.

Zed: We're just friends!

Margo smirked,patting Zed's shoulder.

Margo-Mmhm. We'll see if you'd say that again after you two getting all SPICY like ENCHILADAAAAA!

Zed: What? O e

Margo snickered slightly,smirking.

Margo: Heheh. X3

Beck sighed,patting Margo's head and turning her around.

Beck: Margo,go home. You should be resting anyway after what happened.

Margo raised her eyebrows and made an eyeroll motion as she began to walk off with a wave of dismiss.

Margo: Fine,fine...you know,you're starting to sound more like him.

Sam smiled, crossing her arms as she looked at Margo, glancing back at Beck.

Sam: Then he's going to be a great leader one day huh..?

Margo chuckled,shrugging slightly.

Margo: Let the cycles tell that Sam.

Mara furrowed a brow slightly and placed a hand on her chin.

Mara: Huh,I wonder what that was about...

Zed nodded, beginning to slowly make his way back to his work station.

Zed: Mmhm...

Sam looked at Mara, giggling as she waved a hand down.

Sam: Oh, it's just Margo being Margo. ^^ Crazy and bit wacky sometimes!

She turned to Beck, beginning to push him back to his workstation.

Sam: Now Beck back to work!^^ We can't have you slacking again can we?

Beck rolled his eyes with a smile and chuckled.

Beck: Alright,alright. But you're helping me with the recognizer engine.

Sam: Yes yes. -3- I shall help cause I can probably do it better than you anyway!

Beck: We'll see about THAT!

* * *

A few cycles later,back at Tron's hideout hidden in the outlands,Yori and Tron had returned from Manica's cave. And Margo didn't come back from her "trip". Tron frowned as he slowly paced around the main floor in the hideout, his face tense with worry.

Tron: She should have been back by now...

Yori and Dyson looked at each other,then back at Tron.

Yori: Tron,you shouldn't be so worried. I mean this is MARGO we are talking about.

Yori chuckled with a smile.

Yori: Most likely she's bugging Beck and his friends at Able's garage.

Dyson smiled, crossing his arms and nodding.

Dyson: She's right Tron. Remember she CAN take care of herself.

Tron glanced up at Dyson, stopping his pacing. He sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes as he began to pace again.

Tron: Thats doesn't matter. But...

Tron stopped pacing again, looking back at the computer.

Tron: I COULD see where she is anyway...

Yori sighed,hanging her head and shook it slowly as she placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose.

Yori: Tron...

Dyson chuckled, shaking his head as he watched Tron quickly walk over to computer, beginning to access certain files.

Dyson: Still over protective after all these years...

Tron: It's not being over protective it's called thinking things through.

Dyson slowly nodded, looking up at the ceiling.

Dyson: Ah yes...of course forgive me.

Suddenly,as if on cue,an image popped up on the screen that read;"Incoming Call Transmission From Margo". Tron let out a loud sigh of relief, quickly accessing the call to respond.

Tron: (muttering) Thank goodness...

Margo:(other line) Uh,hey can someone pick me up..?

Yori furrowed a brow slightly and walked up the steps and made her way to the computer screen.

Yori: Why? What's wrong?

Dyson began to walk up the steps after Yori, sighing.

Dyson: She probably got stuck in a pipe. ;;;;

Margo:(other line) WILL YOU PLEASE LET THAT SHIT GO ALREADY?! It was only ONE FRIKIN TIME SHEESH! But anyway,seriously,somebody's gotta pick me up.

There was a long pause.

Margo:(other line)...I...I can't see anything anymore...

Everyone's eyes widened, all freezing in their spots.

Tron: Wh...What..?

Margo:(other line) I-I think it has something to do with some of my enhanced code being extracted from me! J-Just come pick me up okay?!

Tron nodded quickly.

Tron: We'll be right there.

Yori: Just stay where you're at,and don't cause trouble.

Dyson: MARGO? Not cause TROUBLE? Please you're kidding me right?

Tron glanced back at Dyson, his eyes narrowing.

Tron: Dyson...

Dyson held up his hands slightly, taking a step back.

Dyson: Sorry...

Yori quickly grabbed Tron and Dyson by their ears and pulled them both over to herself.

Yori: I'LL go pick up Margo. Neither of you idiots do anything stupid while I'm gone,GOT IT?

Dyson: Y-Yeah got it!

Tron sighed, nodding.

Tron: Fine. Just don't get yourself derezzed alright?

Yori frowned for a moment and flashed a fake smile at Tron as she yanked on his ear.

Yori: What was that "hun"? Say that again.

Tron's eyes widened, quickly placing his hand up to the ear Yori was pulling.

Tron: Nothing...I-I didn't say anything...

Yori giggled as she pinched Tron's cheek.

Yori: Good choice of words.

She frowned again and poked at his chest as her eyebrow twitched with irritation.

Yori: You and I,are going to have a TALK later.

Yori pointed at Dyson quickly.

Yori: And so are WE when I'm done with TRON so DON'T THINK I've FORGOTTEN about YOU.

Dyson laughed slightly, smiling as he rubbed the back of his head and close his eyes.

Dyson: Y-Yes of course Yori. I'm looking forward to it.

Yori let go of Tron's ear,making the "I'm watching you" motion towards Dyson and began to storm down the steps,grumbling to herself. Tron sighed, standing up straight and crossing his arms.

Tron: Yori...do you even KNOW where Margo is..?

Yori froze. She slowly backtracked up the steps and glanced over at the computer screen that had Margo's location on it and began to quickly walk off again.

Yori: SAY NOTHING!

Tron smiled, tilting his head to the side.

Tron: I love you...

Yori turned around to face Tron when she entered the elevator and smiled as the doors began to close.

Yori: I love you too. But you're not off the hook. Bl

Tron nodded, chuckling slightly.

Tron: I know...

* * *

Beck looked over at Sam as they walked into the break room with a questioning expression.

Beck: Hey, Sam?

Sam looked at Beck, blinking.

Sam: Yes?

Beck glanced around for a moment to see if any programs were nearby and looked back at Sam.

Beck: Do I act like Tron?

Sam couldn't help but giggle, placing a bent finger on her bottom lip.

Sam: Well a little.

Beck frowned slightly with a nod as he slowly looked forward.

Beck: I see...

Sam sighed with a smile, looking up at Beck. She wrapped her arms around Beck's arm, sighing again.

Sam: Come on Beck...it's not that bad...and you don't act EXACTLY like him. Just little bits here and there...

Beck looked down at Sam.

Beck: It's not like that,it's just...I don't want this revolution to change me anymore than it already has...

Sam's face softened slightly, her eyebrows arching a bit with saddened.

Sam: Oh Beck...

She closed her eyes, nuzzling her cheek against Beck's arm with a small smile.

Sam: Don't worry. I'll help make sure you don't change anymore...

Beck smiled warmly with a sigh and looked forward as they walked.

Beck: My life up until recently has been pretty normal actually...but it was great...

* * *

WHOO! X3 Well wasn't that an interesting chapter? Manica again beging mysterious, Dyson feeling remorse for what he did, Margo embarrassing Zed and Mara XD, then her loosing her SIGHT, Tron being adorable with Yori, and then some adorable Beck and Sam time. :D What more could you ask for? X3


	17. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A look into the Past

Many many cycles ago, a 39 year old looking Able stepped out of his office with a sigh.

Able: Beck! Beck?! Has ANYONE seen that boy?!

A 15 year old looking Zed peered his head out from underneath a lightcycle, shrugging.

Zed: Who knows? Beck's always running off...

Mara,who was appearing the age of 14 walked into view and pointed back behind herself with a laugh.

Mara: Beck's in the break room Able. He's trying to win those tickets again. Bodhi's with him too.

Able sighed with a shake of his head and placed a hand on his forehead.

Able: Beck...ever since those free tickets to see Tron play in the games have been announced,he's been skipping out on work far too much.

A 16 year old looking Link walked by Able, carrying a few boxes and shaking his head.

Link: Beck's a Tron NERD Able...it's pointless if you plan on having a talk with him again...

Able sighed once more. He knew that what Link said was absolutely true. Tron was Beck's ULTIMATE HERO. Kevin Flynn being second. It wasn't BAD but there were moments where he put his "obsession" ahead of his work shifts.

?: YEAAAHHHH! WHOOOO!

A 15 year old Beck ran into view,a wide grin on his face. He grabbed Zed by the arm and yanked him up while embracing the slightly traumatized program.

Beck: I WOOOON! I WON THE TICKETS! WHOOOO!

Beck let Zed drop to the ground as he whooped loudly with joy,a grin on his face.

Zed laughed, rubbing the back of his head with a lopsided grin.

Zed: YAAAAAAAAAAY...?

Mara chuckled with a smile and shook her head.

Mara: Oh Beck...

Beck quickly looked at Able,who had an unimpressed expression on his face and crossed arms. Beck's shoulders slowly slouched as he remembered all the shifts he skipped.

Beck: ...Am I in trouble..?

Able slowly nodded.

Able: BIG TIME. Beck,you SKIPPED TEN SHIFTS IN A ROW!

?: 10 SHIFTS?! XD

A 16 year old looking Bodhi suddenly ran into view, running up to Beck and slamming into from behind, holding his shoulders with a grin.

Bodhi: Oh man Beck, that's horrible...

Able: Don't think YOU are out of the woods Bodhi. You skipped FIVE SHIFTS in a row. So you may not be in AS MUCH trouble. But you're in trouble.

Able pointed back to his office.

Able: I think you two know the way by now.

Bodhi sighed, patting Beck's back and wrapping his arm around his shoulder as they began to walk towards Able's office.

Bodhi: Alright...but hey...Beck..?

Beck glanced up at Bodhi.

Beck: What is it?

Bodhi slowly grinned, shaking Beck as he leaned close to his face.

Bodhi: We got the TICKETS!

Beck suddenly grinned as he nodded quickly and let out a "whoop-whoop!" as he and Bodhi ran into Able's office. Able shook his head and closed his eyes. "What am I going to DO with those two?" He wondered.

Zed rolled his eyes with a smile, going back underneath the lightcycle.

Zed: Good luck Able...

* * *

Able crossed his arms as he stared down at the two boys that stood before himself.

Able: ...WHAT in the name of the GRID am I going to DO with you two?

Beck looked down at the ground as he placed his hands behind his back and glanced up at Able.

Beck: ...Can we still go see Tron..?

Bodhi: Well of COURSE we're going to go see him. Right Able? Just make us pull double shifts when we'd come back.

Able frowned as he looked up at the ceiling and began to tap his foot.

Able: I don't know...

Beck looked up at Able quickly with a wide grin and began to bob up and down on his heels.

Beck: Pleeeeaaase..?!

Bodhi placed his hands together, smiling slowly as he leaned close to Able.

Bodhi: Maybe TRIPLE SHIFTS...?

Able raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the grinning boys. He eventually sighed, shaking his head with a smile.

Able: Alright,fine.

Beck did a fist pump and whooped. He quickly looked back up Able again with a wide grin.

Beck: Me and Bodhi won five tickets! Can we take Zed, Mara, and Link with us..?!

Able waved a hand as he nodded and smiled.

Able: Very well.

Bodhi quickly did a fist pump, laughing and looking at Able with a grin.

Bodhi: Thanks Able you're the best!

Able chuckled and motioned out of his office with his hand.

Able: Go on you two. Have fun. And STAY out of trouble.

Beck and Bodhi began to run out of the office, waving their hands of dismiss.

Beck: Yeah yeah we know!

Bodhi looked back at Beck with a small smirk, rolling his eyes.

Bodhi: Able doesn't know us all too well does he?

Beck laughed as he shook his head.

Beck: Nope. Not at all.

* * *

Beck, Bodhi, Zed, Mara, and Link all quickly ran in line to the coliseum. Beck laughed as he waved the five tickets in his friends' faces and smiled lopsided.

Beck: I'm sorry, WHAT WAS THAT? Are you SURE it's not worth it NOW...?

Zed laughed, shaking his head with a smile.

Zed: Alright alright, I guess all those shifts you pulled out of pulled of.

Beck: OH YEAH!

Mara giggled with a smile and looked over at Bodhi.

Mara: This is going to be SO MUCH FUN..! I heard that KEVIN FLYNN HIMSELF and TRON are going into a ONE ON ONE LIGHTCYCLE MATCH!

Link quickly looked at Mara, his eyes wide.

Link: WAIT SERIOUSLY?!

Mara nodded quickly and looked at Link.

Mara: Yeah, that's what I HEARD anyway!

Beck quickly placed a hand on his chest and quickly shook his head.

Beck: Please, please PLEASE don't make me die from a code attack Mara..!

Bodhi laughed, smirking as he placed his arm around Beck's shoulder.

Bodhi: Well hey if you die we can still get in right? XD And then I can use the extra ticket to bring a hot girl along. X3

Beck laughed as he rolled his eyes and gave Bodhi a playful shove.

Beck: Shut up Bodhi. XD

Zed smiled, shaking his head.

Zed: You two are ridiculous.

Mara smiled as she motioned her hand towards the two and laughed.

Mara: Why do you think Able calls them the "dum-dum brothers"?

Link couldn't help but snicker, placing a hand over his mouth. Bodhi rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

Bodhi: Yeah yeah.

Beck: Whatever. Oh! The line's moving!

Beck began to push everyone forward,his face tensing.

Beck: Go, go, go!

Zed looked back at Beck, laughing and making a face.

Zed: We're going!

Mara: Take it EASY sheesh!

* * *

Sam couldn't help but giggle, looking up at Beck with a smile and her shoulders hunched up.

Sam: Aww...so you were a HUGE Tron fan! That's so cute!

Beck laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, the young renegade not helping but to blush a little with embarrassment.

Beck: Yeah, I was a pretty big fan of Tron. I mean back then,who WASN'T?

Sam nodded, looking forward with a small sigh.

Sam: That's true...

Beck turned his head to face Sam and then looked back at the wall as his face softened a little with sadness. He leaned forward on his bed and rested his elbows on his knees.

Beck: But now it seems like almost every program that cheered Tron on is trying to kill him and me now...it's crazy how fast things can change in a single moment. I'll never forget the cycle Zed, Mara, Bodhi, and I found out Tron had...well, "died". It just seemed as if in one moment a dark shadow casted over the entire GRID...

Sam's face softened slightly, looking at Beck with a sad smile.

Sam: And everyone seemed to lose hope..?

Beck slowly nodded as he turned his head to look at her face to face.

Beck: Yeah...and all it took was three words to make that happen...

He glanced down for a moment and a lopsided smile suddenly broke out from his lips as he stood up. Beck stretched out his arms and shoulders as he smiled a little wider.

Beck: But hey, if there is one thing I am SURE OF is if as long as we keep trying, things will get better and everything will be almost as it was before.

Beck looked back at Sam as his smile now grew enthusiastic.

Beck: Right?

Sam giggled, quickly nodding her head up and down while holding up a peace sign.

Sam: Of course!^^

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Hideout, Tron and Dyson were sitting a fair distance away from each other, a heavy awkward silence in the room. Possibly the entire OUTLANDS for them. Dyson glanced over at Tron, clearing his throat awkwardly.

Dyson: So um...do you think Margo will be alright...?

Tron stayed silent, staring at the elevator door. Dyson sighed, placing his hands on his knees and looking around.

Dyson: Okay...you're still mad I understand...

After a long five micros, the elevator doors quickly opened revealing Yori guiding Margo, who had her cane out so she wouldn't run into anything.

Margo: I mean SERIOUSLY Yori just...just...son of a bitch. I never thought I'd actually USE this thing for it's PURPOSE. Go figure.

Yori rolled her eyes with a smile as she placed her hands on Margo's shoulders and guided her out of the elevator.

Yori: Margo, PLEASE level down on the cursing.

Margo slowly raised an eyebrow when Yori said this.

Margo: Say what now?

Tron sighed with relief, quickly standing up and beginning to walk his way down the steps over to Yori and Margo.

Tron: Thank goodness you two are back...

Margo grinned and waved at Tron. More like the wall actually.

Margo: Hey dude!

Margo frowned, almost sadly as she rubbed her arm and faced her head down slowly.

Margo: ...I-I knew that.

Yori smiled sadly as she removed Margo's disk and began to walk over to the steps.

Yori: I'm not Kevin Flynn,but I'll see what I can do. You go on and guide her over to her room and keep her company, okay?

Tron nodded, taking Margo in his arms and beginning to lead her towards her room.

Tron: I'm counting on you Yori.

Yori: I'll do my best.

Tron smiled, leaning over and gently kissing Yori on the cheek.

Tron: I know you will.

Dyson rolled his eyes with a chuckle, turning his head away.

Dyson: You two are still too lovey dovey.

Margo faked a chocking noise and slumped into Tron's arms.

Margo: T-T-T-T-TOO...! M-MU-MUCH..! P-P-PUBLIC AFFFFFFECTION! *GACK!*

Tron chucked with a sigh, slapping the back of Margo's head.

Tron: Be quiet.

Margo snickered as she snapped her fingers and pointed up at Tron.

Margo:(deep voice) NEVER.

Tron sighed.

Tron: Don't make me trip you.

He opened the door to Margo's room, motioning a hand inside.

Tron: Go.

Margo smiled with a chuckle and began to walk into her room, holding out her hands. Tron sighed, shaking his head as he followed after her, the door closing behind him.

Tron: Margo what am I going to do with you?

Margo shrugged as she felt around her room in a epic search for her bed.

Margo: I dunno. You're stuck with me either way. X3

Tron smiled slightly, walking over to Margo and helping her to her bed.

Tron: Sadly.

Margo smiled as she slowly laid down on her side. Her face softened slightly as she crossed her arms slowly. Tron sat down in a chair next to Margo's bed, glancing over at her.

Tron: Margo are you alright..?

Margo nodded as a faint smile spread across her face.

Margo: The question is are YOU?

Tron furrowed a brow, looking over at Margo.

Tron: Of course I am.

Margo slowly raised an eyebrow, obviously looking unconvinced.

Margo: Really? You sure about that?

Tron sighed, hanging his head and closing his eyes.

Tron: ...No. I'm just...worried.

Margo slowly faced her head towards Tron with a frown.

Margo: That's not what I mean. The fact DYSON is staying with us, HAS to be bothering ya man.

Tron stayed quiet, not bothering to object, because sadly, he knew it was true. Ever since Dyson got here he had been feeling...a bit uneasy.

Margo: I'm right. I can tell from your silence. Well, I mean...I understand why you don't WANT to but...give him a chance. He has good in him still. I know it. And I KNOW he HAS to be regretting SO MUCH.

Tron sighed, opening his eyes an looking over at Margo.

Tron: I know. It's just going to take a while for me to get used to the fact that Dyson really is on our side again...

Margo: I know...but before you guys know it, you'll be best friends calling each other "old friend" again.

Margo's face softened as she smiled slowly.

Margo: You know...like before...

Tron chuckled, turning to face Margo and ruffling her blue hair.

Tron: Maybe...

Margo laughed as she swatted away Tron's hand. There was a gentle knock on the door and Yori peered into the room.

Yori: Hey guys. Can me and Dyson come in? I have everything all set up on her disk.

Margo grinned as swiftly sat up on her bed.

Margo: FINALLY!

Tron looked at Yori and smiled.

Tron: Alright.

Yori smiled as her and Dyson walked into the room and sat down in chairs by Margo's bed. She placed Margo's disk on her back and sighed with a smile.

Yori: Well, there we go. And you were right. The code extraction DID put some glitches in your enhancement so this COULD happen again.

Tron: Well as long as she's fine for now that's all that really matters.

Yori nodded. She looked over at Margo and patted her arm.

Yori: It'll take a moment before your enhanced hearing is restored so be patient.

Margo nodded and flopped back down on her bed.

Margo: Hey Yor, where the heck have you BEEN?

Yori frowned and furrowed a brow.

Yori: Hm?

Dyson looked at Yori with a chuckle.

Dyson: I THINK she's means AFTER Clu took over.

Yori looked over at Dyson, smiling a little.

Yori: O-Oh...

She slowly glanced down as she crossed her arms.

* * *

What do I remember of that day..? Nothing much really. But I DO remember the bitter cold in the outlands...and the hope I had lost...

I don't remember how it had happened,but my left arm was disabled. It wouldn't move.

For cycles I trekked alone...until eventually my entire body had shut down. And when I thought my end was at last there,at that moment...

I met THEM.

Four diligent female warriors. There was Geara,the brains, Veal,the muscle, Abbeia, the intel collector, and Xaeal,the leader. They all fought against Clu's rule. Hiding in the shadows,they resisted and though I do not entirely agree with this; derezzed anyone who would get in their way.

They took me in and helped me. Once my arm was able to move after some rough physical therapy with Veal; I was put into training to become apart of their resistance.

Every cycle I worked to the bone in training. Every code in my body would hurt after the two milicycles of training I would go through each day, and there were many moments when I wanted to just simply shut down and crumple. But that all changed after one chat I had with Xaeal...

Xaeal: Do you think he is alive, kid? Tron?

I looked at the red haired program,confused. She should have known the answer to THAT.

Yori: Yes. I DO.

Xaeal: Then,think of your training from now on as this; Not something to learn because he is not around to protect YOU. BUT, as something to learn because at THIS MOMENT; YOU need to protect HIM. It can't be just about YOU anymore. NO. It HAS to be about TRON, and what YOU CAN DO to make SURE that he doesn't get HURT AGAIN...

My eyes were opened at that moment. She was RIGHT...It wasn't,no not even. It COULDN'T be about ME ANYMORE. I had to FIGHT.

From that day on,I worked even HARDER to do everything I could to protect and fight for everything I believed in. Never before had I felt so exhilarated in so long! I was determined to find Tron, and when I did protect him. But not JUST HIM. But Margo,who I knew FOR SURE had to be alive, the Grid and this Renegade I heard about that was roaming about somewhere.

And up until recently,my work paid off.

Me and Abbeia had just returned from patrol with important information; Dyson had ENCOUNTERED Tron HIMSELF in a battle and reported it to Clu. How in the name of the users information like THAT leaked out,I had no idea. But by that point I mastered every fighting style that was quick, elegant, flexible, silent and at some extent, deadly. So I was confident in what I was about to do next.

Time to pay an old friend a visit.

I was waiting in Dyson's quarters in Clu's base. Typical,right? Well it was the only place I could think of. I was just surprised he hadn't gone paranoid and had a billion guards all around. Oh well. I suppose the bastard's pride was still smug as always.

I suddenly heard the light sound of chatter was suddenly heard, a goodbye behind heard and then the doors to Dyson's quarters opening, the program himself walking in. Without wasting any time at all to spare,I drew out my lightblade and held it up to his throat as soon as he came close to me. Thought I could not be detected in the dark.

Yori: Hello,"friend". It has been a VERY,long time...

Dyson suddenly froze, his eyes widening when he heard me speak.

Dyson: Y-Yori...?

I yanked Dyson in by the collar on his suit and pulled him closer to my blade. I offered a sarcastic smile as my eyes narrowed,the blade's light revealing my face to the traitor.

Yori: You and I,have a LOT to talk about.

Dyson frowned at me, grabbing ahold of my wrist to the hand that was gripping his collar.

Dyson: I'm surprised you're alive...and what ever happened to that sweet innocent Yori that I used to love...?

I faked a laugh and swiftly turned him around,slamming him to the floor and placed my foot on his back so the traitor couldn't move away.

Yori: She's ADAPTED. To more of the HARSHER states of the Grid. In other words; Innocent Yori is LONG GONE.

I flashed another sarcastic smile.

Yori: Now that's enough chatter from ME. I want to hear something from YOU.

Dyson's face tensed angrily, turning his head to look back at me as he gritted his teeth. He obviously didn't like the taste of his own medicine.

Dyson: Oh really? And what makes you think I'll TALK..?

I pulled out a dagger from my belt and leaned down close to him and put the dagger in his face,my smile still keeping.

Yori: Because if you DON'T, I'll make a REPAYMENT to the DAMAGE you did to TRON.

I slammed Dyson's head to the ground and edged the blade closer to his face,my new deadly instincts kicking in.

Yori: Now TALK!

Dyson closed his eyes tightly as he hissed with discomfort, shifting slightly underneath my foot.

Dyson: A-About?

I chuckled and shrugged as I nonchalantly leaned on him.

Yori: Oh nothing really. I just heard that Tron sent you his regards. And I want to know from WHERE.

Dyson frowned, opening his eyes.

Dyson: Thats it?

Yori: That's it. Unless there is SOMETHING ELSE you want me to know.

Dyson: No nothing else. But why do you want to know where TRON is? He's not the same program anymore Yori...I doubt he'll even recognize you if you showed yourself to him...you're too DIFFERENT from before and let's face it, Tron thinks you're dead. He's probably moved on by now. He doesn't CARE about you...you OR Margo...

My face slowly began to tense. I smirked slightly and leaned down to Dyson's face as I slowly cut my blade into his cheek. My temper was boiling up and fast.

Yori:You know...I hate LIARS MUCH MORE than TRAITORS. So don't TEST ME.

Dyson chuckled, drawing his face back away from the blade as best as he could.

Dyson: Who said I was lying..? You don't know of what I'm saying is false, YOU haven't SEEN Tron since the day you thought he DIED...

Not feeling as though I had to listen to the crap coming from the traitor anymore, I slipped away from the shadows and decided to find the answers myself.

I didn't travel the Grid very long after that until I stumbled upon Argon. I stood by in the sidelines, watching the Renegade fight for every program who believed in him. But I knew from the START that he wasn't Tron.

If he was just a TAD bit TALLER and had a LITTLE bit more muscle on the arms then they would have been identical with the masks- Wait! Their masks were TOO DIFFERENT! Tron's is more SLEEK but HIS is all-

...I went off topic didn't I?

* * *

After Yori told her tale,she smiled with somewhat embarrassment and giggled as she looked at Tron.

Yori: Well...of course after that,I ran into you, Beck, Margo, Sam...and here we are.

Tron chuckled, shaking his head with a smile, glancing at Dyson.

Tron: So my wonderful Yori ALMOST killed you Dyson?

Dyson shrugged, smiling as he leaned back in his chair.

Dyson: Well I wouldn't say ALMOST. But she was close enough.

Margo slowly sat up from her bed,facing her head towards Yori with a slack jaw.

Margo: Ho...ly...mother...fuckin'...SHIT. YORI!

She began to shake Yori by the shoulders, a wide grin on her face.

Margo: THAT IS THE MOST BADASS BACKSTORY I'VE EVER HEARD FROM YOU! DAMN YORI! THAT'S AWESOME!

Tron sighed, slapping the back of Margo's head.

Tron: Margo stop cursing.

Margo quickly faced her head to Tron.

Margo: DUDE! I can't STOP cursing at how FUCKING AWESOME that was!

She held out her arms, waving them each time she cursed.

Margo: SHIT, DAMN! BADASS SHIT! FUCK, SHIT, DAMN! Alright?! That is like the ONLY way to DESCRIBE THE BADASSNESS in that!

Dyson laughed, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

Dyson: Aaaaand her enhancements back.

* * *

Beck looked over at Sam and smiled as he furrowed a brow.

Beck: Hey Sam, I have a question.

Sam looked at Beck, giggling as she hopped onto his bed, laying on her side.

Sam: What is it?

Beck chuckled and leaned his head down next to her head with a smile.

Beck: What was your life like before you and Margo met? And how DID you guys meet to begin with?

Sam frowned slightly, smiling the slightest bit as she looked up at the ceiling.

Sam: Well...it's actually a pretty...LONG, and um...GRAPHIC story...

Beck slowly frowned as Sam said this and sat up.

Beck: What do you mean..?

Sam laughed lightly, brushing her hair behind her ear with a sad smile.

Sam: Well...I'll just have to tell you then right..?

Beck quickly waved his hands as he drew back.

Beck: No, no! If you don't want to say anything Sam, it's fine! I understand!

Sam giggled, waving her fingerless gloved hand down as she closed her eyes.

Sam: Hey hey...it's fine! I mean you told me yours, so it's only fair I tell you mine. Right?

Beck's face softened slowly as he stared at Sam.

Beck: Sam...

Sam slowly sat up, crossing her legs with a smile, looking up at Beck.

Sam: Alright well get comfortable...

* * *

(The following is rated M due to some material that may be sensitive to readers. :3)

"It's cold..."

That was the first thought the new program thought of. She lay on her back in the Outlands, why she had appeared here after being programmed she had no idea. In fact, she didn't know anything other than her name and programming. Samantha, mechanic program. She frowned. Samantha...it seemed a bit too girly...

She slowly began to sit up, her orange colored eyes looking around. It was a very pretty place...the large mountain sides lightly covered with snow...the almost glass like floor also lightly covered with snow...she wondered why no one else was here to look at it...

Samantha slowly stood up, not taking her eyes off the mountains. When she was upright, she looked down at herself. Black suit...blue and light orange lights covering it...a small blue circle of light on her upper chest with an orange line through it...thick lines of blue across her midsection, thinning as they went down her long legs. She thought it looked cute. She reached a hand up to her head, gently touching the short straight feeling hair. She brought a handful close to her face. Blonde. With red highlights across the very edge. She smiled. A wind blew by. Samantha immediately wrapped her arms around herself, closing her eyes tightly.

Samantha: (quietly) That's really cold...

?: Well of course it's cold!

Samantha's eyes SNAPPED open, quickly turning around to face the voice. There, stood a female program, mounted on a bike like vehicle. Long blonde hair, piercing light blue eyes, and a black suit like her own...The program smiled.

?: If it's cold what are you doing out here?

Samantha stared at the program, still a bit in shock. Her eyes widened slightly when she realized she was talking to her, glancing around before looking back at the program.

Samantha: I-I'm not sure...

The program chuckled, getting off the bike and pressing two things in her hands together, the bike disappearing as she did. The program walked up to Sam, placing her hands in her hips.

?: You're a new program aren't you?

Samantha nodded slightly, not really sure what else to say. The program grinned, grabbing Samantha by her hand and shaking it rapidly.

Crystal: WELL HEY THERE! MY NAMES CRYSTAL WELCOME TO THE GRID- O o Um...?

Samantha smiled, giggling as she closed her eyes.

Samantha: My names Samantha.

Crystal: YES OF COURSE IT IS! ^^ WELCOME TO THE GRID SAMANTHA!

Samantha: Th-Thanks. ^^;;;;

Crystal pulled her hand away, placing it on her hip as she grinned.

Crystal: Yup! So, I'm guessing you need a little bit of help getting around right?

Samantha nodded, brushing hair back behind her ear.

Samantha: Yeah...and...

She looked around slowly.

Samantha: Where exactly on the Grid am I..?

Crystal: Well right now, you're in the Outlands.

Samantha: Outlands?

Crystal nodded, tuning around and smiling sadly as she faced something.

Crystal: But...technically you're THERE...

Samantha turned around, her eyes widening at what she saw. It was a city...with large bright lights EVERYWHERE in all different colors. It seemed to be a VERY large city by the looks of all the tall buildings.

Samantha: Wow...what is that place..?

Crystal looked at Samantha.

Crystal: That, Samantha, is Vires...one of the biggest, and worse, cities on the Grid...

Samantha looked at Crystal, her eyebrows arching up slightly I'm concern.

Samantha: What do you mean worse...?

Crystal smiled, waving a hand down.

Crystal: Well, not necessarily the WORSE. But, for a new and pretty program such as yourself it's not the best place to start off without someone to protect you.

Samantha nodded slightly, looking back at the city with still a worried expression.

Samantha: Oh...

Crystal chuckled, taking Samantha's hand in hers.

Crystal: But! You won't be alone cause I'll be there with you the whole time. X3 Promise.

Samantha nodded, smiling with a giggle.

Samantha: Thanks.

Crystal nodded. She pulled out a long black rod, opening it and the same bike as before appearing.

Samantha: Thats so cool...

Crystal laughed, rolling her eyes as she mounted the bike. She motioned to herself, patting behind her on the seat.

Crystal: Come on program! I can explain to you about all this kinda stuff on the ride over there!

Samantha grinned, giggling and running up to the bike, climbing onto the large single seat. Crystal looked forward, running her hands across the handlebars, the sound of an engine humming.

Crystal: You better hold on Sam...I'm not holding back!

Samantha furrowed a brow slowly, tilting her head to side.

Samantha: Sam-

Crystal: HERE WE GO! XD

Crystal suddenly rolled her hands forward, the bike ZOOMING forward. Samantha let out a scream of surprise, quickly wrapping her arms around Crystal, her eyes wide.

Samantha: WHY ARE WE GOING SO FAST?!

Crystal: THIS ISNT FAST SILLY! XD IT'S NORMAL!

Samantha: NORMAL?!

Crystal laughed, rolling her eyes with a small smirk.

Crystal: Newbies...

After a while of explaining and driving on which Samantha found out was called a lightcycle, Samantha began to relax, smiling as she watched the fast approaching city.

Samantha: This is going to be so cool...

Crystal smiled.

Crystal: Stick with me and you'll be fine. Don't stick with me, and you could get yourself in trouble...

Samantha nodded, tightening her hold around her new friend.

Samantha: So like pretty bad trouble huh?

Crystal nodded, her face tensing slightly.

Crystal: Yeah...pretty bad trouble...

Samantha nodded. She rested her chin against Crystal's back, glancing around.

Samantha: Crystal...why did you come out to the Outlands?

Crystal looked back at Samantha, offering up a casual shrug before looking forward again.

Crystal: I come to the Outlands ever once and awhile...and today just so happened to be the day I came...

Samantha: Ah, okay...

Crystal sighed quietly as she slowed her lightcycle down, stopping and sticking her leg out to gain balance. She looked back at Samantha with a smile.

Crystal: Well Samantha, here's Vires.

Samantha looked up slowly, staring at the lighted buildings that lined along as far as she could see. Tall buildings, small buildings, lightcycles zooming in and out of view, and programs walking around the streets. Samantha couldn't help but grin, slowly stepping off of the lightcycle.

Samantha: Wow...

Crystal smiled as she derezzed her lightcycle back into it's baton, as Samantha learned it was called.

Crystal: Well aren't you enthusiastic?

Samantha closed her eyes and laughed, whirling around to face Crystal.

Samantha: I'm a new program what do you expect?!

Crystal rolled her eyes, grabbing Samantha's hand. She quickly began to run forward, half dragging the surprised Samantha along.

Crystal: Come on I'm gonna hook you up with a place!

Samantha's eyes widened slightly, staring at Crystal as they ran.

Samantha: S-Seriously-?!

Crystal giggled, nodding as she continued to run.

Crystal: Yeah! Just like you, I'm a mechanic program here in Vires. But, one day I hope to move to Argon once I'm better.

Samantha: Argon?

Crystal: Yeah! It's a newer city but the garage there, Able's Garage, is like the BEST of the BEST! It's the place you wanna be if you really get into your programming!

Samantha smiled, nodding.

Samantha: I'll keep that in mind for future cases...

Crystal smiled. After a while of running, much to Samantha's protest, the two arrived near a large wide building. A sign above it read "Nicki's Garage". Crystal sighed happily, grinning and turning around to face Samantha.

Crystal: Alright, I'm gonna talk to Nicki. I'm POSITIVE she'll let you in. Besides, we're always in need of an extra program and your training will probably come from the very best, meaning me. X3

Samantha laughed, smiling with a nod.

Samantha: Alright that sounds great. Thanks Crystal.

Crystal smiled, flashing a thumbs up as she began to backwards walk over to the Garage.

Crystal: Yeah of course! Be back soon! Stay put!

Samantha nodded again, glancing around as Crystal ran inside the Garage. Honestly...she didn't feel like being alone in the city...not now...although...she was curious to see what it looked like...but Crystal told her to stay put...

Samantha shook her head, leaning against the edge of a building and closing her eyes. "I'm gonna stay here until she comes back...I'll have plenty of time to see the city later..." She reminded herself. But then again...

-(Time Skip)-

Crystal quickly ran out of the Garage with a grin, looking around.

Crystal: Hey Sam! I've got great news-

She stopped talking, looking around with a confused expression. Samantha was no where in sight...

Crystal: Sam...?

A program with dark blue hair and blue lights on her suit walked over next to Crystal, crossing her arms and looking around.

?: Crystal? Where is she?

Crystal looked at the program, frowning with a shrug.

Crystal: I'm not sure Nicki. I told her to stay put. I'm gonna go find her.

Nicki nodded, watching as Crystal quickly began to run off.

Nicki: Hurry Crystal! New programs shouldn't be alone out there!

Samantha sighed nervously, quickly looking around as she bit her bottom lip.

Samantha: No way...I didn't just get lost did I...?

She sighed again, closing her eyes and placing a hand on her forehead.

Samantha: Stupid me...now Crystal's gonna be worried...

Samantha shook her head, quickly beginning to walk down the side of the street again, looking around.

Samantha: I've gotta find my way back...

Not long after Samantha had continued walking again, she came to a place where the road split. Samantha glanced between the two, pointing her finger to left as she began to turn.

Samantha: Maybe left- OOF!

She suddenly felt herself run into something. She quickly looked up to see a male program.

Samantha: Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!

The new program quickly moved aside to walk past the program, her eyes widening slightly when she saw two other male programs coming her way. She turned around to head the other way, only to see the program she had bumped into coming towards her with a small smirk. Great. She was stuck between three male programs in an ALLEY. What program had worse luck than her on her first day?

One of the programs laughed, smirking widely as the three of them slowly began to close in on Samantha.

?#2: Now what do we have here...? A pretty little girl program all for us?

His friend laughed, nudging him with his elbow and smirking.

?#3: She is real pretty isn't she?

Samantha's eyes widened, staring at the programs as they slowly backed her against the wall, immediately causing a feeling of panic and fear to rise in her stomach. She glanced at one of the programs as he placed a hand on her cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb.

Samantha: U-Um I-I'm sorry for bumping into you earlier. I'm just lost and I'm trying to find my way back home...

The program smiled, chuckling as he leaned into her face.

?#1: What's your name..?

Samantha's eyes widened slightly, moving her head back and glancing around nervously.

Samantha: S-Samantha. My n-names Samantha...

?#1: Ooo...Samantha...that's a hot name...

Samantha quickly closed her eyes, pressing her lips together tightly. The first program, who obviously seemed to be the oldest out of the three looked back at the other two, chuckling.

?#1: Isn't she just adorable..?

His friends nodded in agreement, both wearing a large hideous grin on their faces. The first program turned back to look at Samantha, chuckling as he gently placed a hand on her cheek, the other one laying gently on her chest.

?#1: Samantha...we can help you find your way home...

Samantha opened her eyes slowly, looking at the program with wide eyes.

Samantha: Y-You can...?

The program nodded, smiling and beginning to slowly trace the tip of his finger on the circle of light on Samantha's chest.

?#1: Of course...you just need to do a little favor for all of us...

Samantha let out a loud gasp, closing her eyes tightly as tingling sensations filled her body. She quickly pushed the programs finger away from her chest, covering it as she looked up at him.

Samantha: A-And what kind of favor would that happen to be..?

The program looked back at his friends, slowly smirking as they came up close to Samantha, grabbing her by her wrists and and forcing her arms up against the wall, which immediately began to cause her to struggle.

?#1: Well...I do have one idea in mind...

Samantha quickly looked at the program and gasped, his palms suddenly pressing against hers and then his lips making contact with her own. She could feel her eyes began to water with fear and distress, desperately trying to break away from the programs. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't break free. And eventually...she just started to cave in...The two other programs started roughly touching Samantha's lights, causing them to brighten and Samantha to squirm against the feeling it made. It's wasn't a good feeling and it actually began to hurt more and more as it continued. Not to mention her hands were beginning to have a strange burning sensation, and the older program's breathing was beginning to increase. After a few moments the pain subsided and Samantha thought it was finally over. But she was dead wrong. The pain suddenly came back full force, the feeling of something being forcibly ripped away from her inside occurring. Samantha let out a loud cry of pain, her eyes shutting quickly and everything going black.

-(Time Skip)-

Crystal slowed down to a stop, breathing heavy as she looked around with tired eyes. She drew in a deep breath, standing up straight and placing her hands around her mouth.

Crystal: SAMANTHA! WHERE ARE YOU?!

No response. Crystal sighed loudly, shaking her head and beginning to run again.

Crystal: Where the heck did she GO?!

She quickly began to turn left, heading into an alley.

Crystal: I swear of she ran off-

Crystal suddenly froze in her spot, staring down. There, slumped against the wall unconscious was Samantha, her head hung low and her hands turned so her palms where facing up.

Crystal: Oh my Grid...S-Sam...

She quickly ran over to Samantha, dropping to her knees and picking up one of her hands, staring at it with wide eyes. The center of her palm had light glowing blue scars on it, brightening whenever Crystal touched it. She quickly looked up at Samantha, her face softening when she saw her lights on her suit slowly fade and then brighten with each breath.

Crystal: Sam...

Crystal sighed sadly, gently picking Samantha up in her arms and holding her close to her chest. Samantha let out a quiet groan, tilting her head close to Crystal, her eyes opening slightly.

Samantha: (mumbling) Crystal...?

Crystal smiled slightly, nodding.

Crystal: Yeah it's me...

Samantha smiled faintly, closing her eyes again.

Samantha: (mumbling) Hi...

Crystal laughed quietly, beginning to walk out of the alley.

Crystal: Hey...

-(Time Skip)-

Samantha slowly sat up in her bed, sighing and rubbing her eyes. She looked across the room that she shared with Crystal, smiling sadly when she saw she was still sleeping. She'd been working at Nicki's Garage for a few cycles now and according to Crystal things seemed to be looking good for her. But the fear of having what happened to her on her first cycle on the Grid still haunted her...and she knew she had to leave and find a better place to live...even if it meant leaving Crystal...

Samantha slowly got off of her bed, fixing the black fingerless gloves on her hands with a smile. It was a gift from Crystal and it helped to hide her scars. She went over to the doorway, sighing sadly as she watched Crystal turn on her bed, groaning tiredly.

Samantha: Bye Crystal...I'll miss you...

And with that said Samantha turned and left the room.

-(Yet Another Time Skip XD)-

Samantha sighed, leaning against a building and slowly sliding it, closing her eyes. She placed a hand to her chest, curling up slightly and placing her hand on her knees.

Samantha: (quietly) How long have I really been wondering around..? I don't even know where I am anymore...

?: YO! FRUITPOP!

Samantha quickly shot her head up with a slight scream, her eyes wide, quickly looking around. A short program with a black suit and blue lightstreaks on her suit with a main line running down from her neck to the bottom of her torso with light blue shaggy hair and a black ribbon covering across her face where her eyes would be walked into view. And it was rather difficult to tell what her GENDER was as well. Mainly because she had the face of a young female adult, but however she was well...flat.

Samantha stared at the program, her eyes wide still. She slowly stood up, furrowing a brow as she stared at her.

Samantha: Um...who are you..?

The program chuckled slightly with a wide grin and crossed his/her arms.

Margo: Name's Margo fruitpop.

Samantha frowned a bit, tilting her head with confusion.

Samantha: Um...is that a guy name or a girl name..? ;;;;

Margo sighed and slumped against the wall. She/He patted their flat chest with a grumble.

Margo: I. Am. WOMAN. Though I lack some growth here I'll admit.

Samantha stood up straight, rubbing the back of her head and laughing embarrassingly.

Samantha: Y-Yes of course. Sorry...

Margo shrugged with a chuckle and walked up closer to Samantha as she motioned her head to her.

Margo: I haven't caught your name, fruitpop.

Samantha took a step back, smiling shyly as she held her hands behind her back.

Samantha: My names Samantha.

Margo frowned slightly as she crossed her arms and hummed, placing a hand on her chin and rested her elbow on the other arm.

Margo: ...Too girly. Can I just call you fruitpop?

Samantha laughed again, shrugging.

Samantha: Why 'fruitpop'?

Margo shrugged with a smirk and tapped her nose.

Margo: Your hair. It smells all fruity. I can smell it all the way over here.

Samantha made a face, slowly reaching a hand up to grab her hair, sniffing it. It did almost smell...FRUITY.

Samantha: That's...kinda weird...

Margo couldn't help but laugh and shook her head slowly while resting a hand on the side of it.

Margo: You're new around here, aren't ya?

Samantha nodded, looking around with a sigh.

Samantha: Y-Yeah...I'm actually from um...Vires, so...I have NO idea where I am. ^^;;;;

Margo chuckled as she swung her blue transparent cane in her hand and paced around Samantha, moving her head almost as if she were examining her.

Margo: Clu's rule. Do you hate it?

Samantha furrowed a brow, watching as Margo moved around her. That was strange...why did she bring up Clu all of a sudden?

Samantha: What do you mean..?

Margo faced her head down to face the ground as she swiftly pointed her cane at Samantha and tilted her head.

Margo: As in, do you believe in PERFECTION, that the ISOs are EVIL, that Tron was a TRAITOR, and Flynn was a FOOL? You know, that shit?

Samantha's eyes widened, quickly shaking her head.

Samantha: Of course I don't believe in that! Anyone who really believes in that is stupid...

Margo slowly faced her head up to Samantha,as if unseen eyes were staring into hers.

Margo: ...Do you believe that Tron lives..?

Samantha's face tensed slightly, nodding.

Samantha: Yes.

Margo slowly began to smile and chuckled again as she motioned to Samantha with her cane.

Margo: Do you believe Yori lives?

Samantha rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips with a smirk.

Samantha: Of course. Yori WAS TRONS' girlfriend after all.

Margo chuckled again and shrugged as she crossed her arms and slowly turned her back to Samantha.

Margo: What about...Tron's apprentice?

Samantha frowned slightly.

Samantha: Apprentice?

Margo began to hold back her snickers,not bothering to turn back to face Samantha.

Margo: You may know her better as "the enhanced program". The one who stopped that train full of ISOs.

Samantha looked up, biting her thumb as she thought.

Samantha: Crystal did tell me something about that I think...oh yeah! Her name was Margo that's right!^^

Margo slowly turned on her heels to face Samantha,smirking smugly.

Margo: Her name's MARGO, eh..?

Samantha stared at Margo, blinking. She suddenly gasped, her eyes widening. She quickly pointed to Margo, beginning to jump up and down.

Samantha: NO WAY-!

Margo couldn't help but begin to laugh as she nodded and shrugged,leaning on her cane with one hand and held the other out to Samantha with a small smirk.

Margo: Nice to meet ya.

Samantha squealed slightly, giggling as she shook Margo's hand enthusiastically.

Samantha: Oh my grid I can't believe it YOU! ^\\\\^ You were literally my ICON!

Margo chuckled as she placed the hook of her cane on her arm and grabbed Samantha's hand with her free hand and rapidly shook her hand,their hands becoming a blur for a moment.

Margo: That's nice to hear, fruitpop.

Samantha: Ow ow ow HANDS-! ;;;

Margo let go of Samantha's hands with a smile and leaned on her cane once again.

Margo: Say fruitpop,what if I told you I can help you live a better life?

Samantha rubbed her hands slowly as she furrowed a brow, looking at Margo.

Samantha: What do you mean..?

Margo's smile slowly widened as she raised her eyebrows.

Margo: I mean the uprising. How would you like to come with me to Argon?

Samantha's eyes widened.

Samantha: Argon...? I've heard of that city before...

Margo laughed as she patted Samantha's back with a smirk.

Margo: I HOPE SO. Cause that's the home of the Renegade.

Samantha couldn't help but smile, closing her eyes with a giggle as he cheeks flushed red the slightest bit.

Samantha: The Renegade.../

Margo sighed with a smile and motioned forward as she began to walk. She turned her head in a "glancing" notion at Samantha.

Margo: (terminator voice) Come with me if you want to join us.

Samantha laughed, smiling as she began to follow after Margo.

Samantha: I'm coming I'm coming! Oh...and Margo..?

Margo: What?

Samantha glanced down at the gloves on her hands, smiling softly.

Sam: ...Can you call me Sam..? I think it fits me better...

Margo glanced over at Samantha and nodded with an understanding smile.

Margo: No prob,Sam.

Sam smiled, closing her eyes.

Sam: Thanks.

* * *

Sam smiled sadly, holding her legs to her chest with a sigh, glancing over at Beck.

Sam: So yeah...that's what happened...

Beck stared at Sam for a long time, his eyes wide and his expression showing mixed feelings. Eventually, what he did next was all he could do.

Beck swiftly grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled her into a tight hug. Sam's eyes swiftly widened, her body tensing with surprise. She turned her head to look at Beck, slowly beginning to relax.

Sam: Beck...

Beck hugged onto Sam tighter and closed his eyes tightly.

Beck: (quietly) I'm sorry you had to go through that...

Sam stayed quiet for a moment, eventually closing her eyes and burying her head into Beck's chest.

Sam: (quietly) It's okay...besides, the scars are almost gone anyway...

Beck:(quietly) What about the scars on the inside..? The scars that cut deeper than physical ones...are they almost gone..?

Sam clenched her fists, closing her eyes tighter as she moved closer to Beck.

Sam: (quietly/chocked up) M-Maybe not yet...

Beck slowly nodded as he gently stroked the back of Sam's head,resting his forehead on her shoulder.

Beck: (quietly) It's okay to cry,you know...it okay to let out your true emotions and not lock them away...I know from experience...trust me...

Sam shook her head, opening her slightly watering eyes.

Sam: (quietly/chocked up) I don't want to...

Beck slowly pulled away and placed his hands on Sam's cheeks gently.

Beck: Sam...it's not good for you...you have to let out all of your emotions...then let everything bad that happened to you go...

Sam shakily sighed, glancing away with half closed eyes.

Sam: But I don't like crying...especially over that...

Beck sighed as he shook his head.

Beck: Sam, look at me.

Sam slowly looked up at Beck, her cheeks a light red.

Beck: Just...TRY...for me at least..? You've held onto this and locked it up long enough...

Sam stared up at Beck, her eyes beginning to water again. She nodded, clenching her fists tightly as she buried her head back into Beck's chest, her body already beginning to tremble.

Sam: (chocked up) O-Okay...

Beck sighed quietly as he gently hugged onto Sam again,rocking her back and forth comfortingly as she began to cry. Sam shut her eyes tightly as she cried, trying to curl up the best she could in Beck's arms, trying to find comfort that she so desperately needed. Beck gently rested his chin on Sam's head and glanced up slowly at the ceiling.

Beck: Okay...now try to let it all go...you don't need to forgive and forget, but you need to accept that bad things can happen...some more bad than others...but by the next cycle, morning, or WHATEVER...things WILL get better...

Sam nodded slightly, clenching her hands tighter. After a few micros or so, Beck could feel Sam's body slowly relax, hearing her let out a quiet sigh. Beck couldn't help but slowly smile and looked down at her when she sighed.

Beck: Well..? It helps a lot, right?

The corner of Sam's lips slowly curved into a smile. Sam nodded, slowly turning her head to look up at Beck, her orange eyes looking into his brown ones.

Sam: Yeah...it does...

Beck's smile widened happily as Sam said this. Even IF she wasn't his love interest...to see a program suffer so much seemed to hurt him more and drive him insane. Maybe that was why he joined the revolution and became the Renegade..? So nobody could ever suffer as much as he did when he lost Bodhi and Able..? Yes...that to Beck, seemed about right...

Beck: Well I'm glad it did. You don't deserve to be in that much pain.

He shrugged with a lopsided smile and rested his arms on his knees again as he held his hands together.

Beck: And in my opinion, you're just too pretty-no,beautiful to go through anything like that. On the inside and out.

Sam smiled a bit more, sighing as she leaned against Beck, closing her eyes slowly.

Sam: No one deserves to go through anything like that...whether they're beautiful or hideous, inside or out...

Beck nodded slightly as he slowly looked down at her.

Beck: Yeah...you're right about that...but what I meant was,you're different. In a good way, obviously.

Sam giggled, opening her eyes and looking up at Beck.

Sam: You're different too. In a good way. Obviously.

Beck chuckled with a shake of his head.

Beck: Hey. You stole my line.

Sam smiled, gently holding onto Beck's arm.

Sam: Oops. I guess I did. You wouldn't happen to want it back would you..?

Beck couldn't help but chuckle again as he furrowed a brow with playful suspicion. "What is she up to..?" He thought.

Beck: Why do you ask...?

Sam shrugged, leaning up a bit as she spoke.

Sam: Oh, no reason. I was just wondering...

Beck's facial expression softened as he leaned in closer himself, blinking slowly as he felt time around himself and Sam suddenly slow down.

Beck: Wondering about what..?

Sam shrugged again, slowly beginning to smile.

Sam: I don't know...just...something...

Beck couldn't help but smile himself as the two stopped leaning in, their lips centimeters away from one another's.

Beck: (whispering) What exactly would be that something..?

Sam couldn't help but smirk playfully, closing her eyes halfway as she leaned up closer to Beck's lips, hers almost brushing against his as she spoke.

Sam: (whispering) Well I think you've got the idea now...right?

Beck couldn't help but smirk a little himself at Sam's slightly seductive and mischievous behavior. He nodded as he closed his eyes halfway. On the outside he seemed fairly calm, but on the inside his stomach was performing an entire circus act and his heart almost stopped after every other rapid heartbeat.

Beck: (whispering) Yeah...I do...

Making his move, Beck gently cupped Sam's face in his hands and gently kissed her on the lips. Sam slowly closed her eyes when Beck kissed her, her own stomach seeming to be performing a circus act as he did. The moment they were in just seemed so surreal. Time seemed to come to a halt, the atmosphere around the two felt right, and it was just the two of them, alone and caught in the moment. To Sam, there couldn't have been a better way for the two of them to share their first kiss. Beck's eyes self consciously closed as well when their lips made contact. This feeling... Yeah, he had kissed a girl before but this was different...this kiss seemed to be timeless, had a nice and sweet taste to it, and it felt very powerful. And that thought alone made Beck deepen the kiss, not wanting to part away or else the feeling of the moment would go away. Sam slowly began to move her arms up to Beck's neck, slowly resting them on his shoulders and her grip tightening when she pulled herself closer to Beck, trying not to make any sudden movements so that the moment would remain undisturbed. As she did this, Beck's hands found their way to Sam's waist. He gently placed one hand on her waist and slowly ran the other one up to her lower back, pulling her into an embrace as he deepened the kiss.

After what seemed to be forever for him, Beck slowly parted from the kiss and slowly opened his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he saw the familiar orange eyes of Sam looking right back at him. She smiled, resting her forehead against his gently.

Sam: (whispering) Hi...

Beck smiled and stared down at Sam.

Beck: (whispering) Hey...

* * *

Dyson furrowed a brow slightly, looking around and crossing his arms.

Dyson: Huh. Beck and Sam don't seem to be back yet...

Yori shrugged with a smile and waved a hand.

Yori: Let them be. I think they've BOTH earned a SMALL BREAK at least. By the way,

She looked over at Margo, who was flipping through the pages of an old "The Uniques" comic book Flynn had once gave her.

Yori: what did YOU do when Clu took over Margo?

Margo froze and almost looked a bit nervous. She quickly began to flip through the pages again with a small frown.

Margo: I'd rather not talk about it right now, Yori.

Tron glanced back at Margo from the screen of his large touch screen computer, frowning a bit with suspicion.

Tron: Margo...I know that tone of voice...you're hiding something...

Margo: I'm not hiding anything. I'm just not ready to tell anybody about my past yet...

Tron frowned a bit more, turning his attention back to the screen.

Tron: Alright...

Margo slowly closed the comic book and set it down on the ground as she turned her head to the window. "I'd rather not think about those days...I was in such a dark place and nearly wasn't able to go back..."

* * *

WHOO! ANOTHER CHAPTER AND A WHOLE BUNCH OF CRAZY STUFF HAPPENED! But yeah, you learned about Beck, Yori, and Sam's pasts, and BeckXSam is officially into play. X3 We would have waited longer for their first kiss but when we were writing we just couldn't help but have it happen! Well! Anyway I hope you all liked it. :3


End file.
